


Connection

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Fic, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Partly Clothed Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a little girl goes missing, Harry and Draco find themselves digging deeper into the past than either of them expected. Harry can only make one choice and he'll have to trust Draco if he's going to make him understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

*  
"I told him we were getting together tonight with the kids and all and he said, 'How long before you hyphenate your names. Or are you just taking his?'" Harry said, chuckling.

"Is my name amusing to you?" Draco said coolly. 

"No, I –" an explosion sounded from the living room quickly followed by delighted gasps from all the children. Their laughter still hung in the air as Harry continued. "Of course I don't find your name _amusing_. I was only trying to tell you about my dinner with Ron and Hermione. Ron's giving me a hard time about it, it's nice. Means he's come around to it all." 

"How nice for you," Draco said, his voice still cool. He leaned down over the table probably inspecting the cutlery for spots when he said, "That still doesn't explain why you two found it so hilarious to talk about _my_ name." 

Harry rolled his eyes. The ever-present bee in Draco's bonnet was having quite a night if he was getting upset this easily. 

Harry kept his tone light in an attempt to keep the tension at bay. "It's Ron. He didn't mean anything by it. Just winding me up over us being a couple." 

"Would you take the name Malfoy?" Draco demanded as he looked up at Harry, his expression hard and Harry could tell by the way Draco's eyes were narrowed he was judging him. Harry didn't like when he looked at him that way. They might have been children all over again, completely at odds with each other. 

"It's only been a few months. I thought you weren't ready to go down that road, yet," Harry said, trying his best to keep his head. 

"Tell me now. For future reference. I like to have a catalogue of your likes and dislikes." 

"For the last time there is nothing wrong with your _name_. But I'm fine with being Potter, and only Potter. I quite like my name," Harry said honestly. 

"But you wouldn't want it hyphenated with Malfoy. It would do nothing but taint the good name of Potter," Draco said with a sneer. 

"That isn't what I said and you know it!" 

Another loud snap, crack, and pop echoed from the living room followed in quick succession by bellows of laughter. 

"What is it then?" Draco said, his face hard. He crossed his arms in front of him putting up a very stiff front. 

Harry took a steadying breath. He didn't want to yell again, didn't want this to turn into another huge row. They could talk about this and get through it. He didn't want to give Draco more reasons to bolt. 

"Potter was my father's name and I was the last one at a certain point." Harry reached out to Draco, touching his cashmere-clad forearm. Draco looked away pointedly, and Harry could sense he was grinding his teeth. "Please don't try and make an argument out of nothing." Draco seemed to relax a little bit at this. His shoulders visibly loosened. "I like Potter especially because I have a family and them carrying that name is important to me. Just like I know having Scorpius is important to you." 

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled away from Harry's touch. "Family is important to you. I have never heard such a load of rubbish in my entire life. You don't know what family means. You put as much value in name and blood as you put into a broken quill," Draco hissed at Harry through clenched teeth. 

"Draco, no –" 

The loudest explosion yet shook the entire house, the chandelier still tinkled as Harry tried again. "That isn't what I meant." 

"The hell you didn't. Scorpius!" Draco barked. "Get your cloak, we're leaving!" 

Draco turned on his heel to flee the room only to be stopped at the entrance to the dining room by Scorpius running to meet him. 

"What, Dad? Why?" Scorpius' face was flushed and laughter still glowed in his eyes. 

"We're leaving. Get your things," Draco said. 

"But, _why_? We haven't even eaten and James and Al have hardly started showing me the fireworks their uncle gave them for Christmas," Scorpius whined. 

"Do not talk back to me," Draco said firmly. 

The smile in Scorpius eyes immediately faded and his features became austere almost to the point they were impenetrable. So much like his father's. "Yes, Father," Scorpius said and turned to get his cloak. 

"Draco, don't leave. We can fix this," Harry whispered just loud enough for Draco to hear. Harry's throat tightened and his chest ached. He knew it wasn't really names, or family or blood relations Draco was upset about. That was a cover for the fact that Draco was still reeling from Harry's willingness to hang so much on their fairly new relationship. 

Draco's posture stiffened and he turned, levelling Harry with a stare so cold it could give Harry frostbite burns. "You've roped me into this deception and now you stand there like Potter is a name you should be proud of. You should be ashamed of what you've done, and you're not. I feel disgusted with myself for allowing you do it. I could tear you down from the pedestal you live on like _that_ ," Draco said snapping his fingers. "I don't want to be near you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to look at you and I'm starting to wish I didn't even know you." 

Harry grabbed the back of the chair he stood closest to, closed his eyes and hung his head low. He stood there as he heard the echo of Draco's heels on the wood floor quickly joined by Scorpius' and the whoosh of the Floo carrying them away. 

Harry wasn't surprised by the harshness of the words, Draco had told him he hadn't let it go, yet. Part of Harry thought he deserved Draco saying what he said. Sometimes he lay awake at night thinking his pride had blinded him, wondering if he was cashing in some sort of metaphorical chips he had _earned_ , if he really thought so much of himself. In his heart he knew it wasn't any of those things, still he wondered about the worst of himself. What he knew was true was that he had abused the gravity of his feelings for Draco and just assumed Draco felt the same way. Harry didn't blame Draco for snapping, but it surprised Harry it had been so violent.

**  
The burn of Harry's chin against the side of his waist woke Draco from his light morning sleep. He had awoken very groggy earlier this morning at the first glimpses of sunlight filtering through the drapes. Not really awake he closed his eyes rolled over and sunk down into the covers and fell into a light sleep. 

The delicate sting of Harry's stubble on his skin followed by a slow sucking kiss made sure he was fully awake now. 

Draco reached down, touching the back of Harry's head with hand. He liked the feel of Harry's warm sleep-tousled hair between his fingers. 

Harry groaned deep in his throat, rolled Draco towards him keeping his lips pressed to Draco's waist, and he settled himself between Draco's legs. Harry ran his chin down towards Draco's quickly hardening cock, past his balls and across the top of his thigh almost to his knee. The fine hairs of Draco's upper legs rose as his skin pebbled to Harry's perfect bristly touch.

Harry mumbled something against Draco's thigh but Draco hadn't a clue what he said. Since it was most likely some filthy thing Harry planned on doing to him Draco wasn't inclined to ask, and was more than happy to lie back, and let Harry go on ahead. 

Draco's skin began to tingle as Harry murmured filthy things against it working his way back up. Draco occasionally caught words and phrases such as: 'fuck hard', 'pound', 'on your face' and Draco's very favourite _'beg'_. 

Just as Draco was melting and about to let Harry do whatever he pleased to him   
Harry ran his thumb across the inside of Draco's thigh. He was horribly ticklish there. Harry chuckled against the skin of his other thigh as Draco flinched. He was also ticklish there, the puff of breath on his skin made him wriggle. It took all his control not to snap his legs closed and squeeze Harry in retaliation.

"Harry, if – god – fuck," Draco's threat died on his lips as Harry traced the tip of his tongue across Draco's balls. 

"So fucking hard, Draco," Harry said. Draco knew by the way he was grinding against the bed he meant himself and not Draco's very hard cock that Harry was now circling with his tongue. "Want to fuck your face," Harry added before pulling the head of Draco's cock in his mouth. 

"Do you?" Draco said raising his brows and looking down at Harry. Harry's eyes flicked up, the head of Draco's cock still between his lips. It was a sight enough to make Draco's balls draw up in anticipation. Harry nodded slowly and flicked his tongue out for just a moment. 

Draco pulled free from Harry's mouth and began to slide down Harry's body. He didn't pause to lick or kiss or do anything to any other part of Harry's body. He was going straight for Harry's delicious cock. 

Harry crawled over him, stopping when Draco came to his intended target. Harry was very hard, and his cock was already damp. Draco pulled him into his mouth, wasting no time with any of the teasing licks Harry used. "Oh fuck, yes," Harry hissed as he snapped his hips, pushing himself further in Draco's mouth. Draco tried not to grin, Harry was impatient as always, and Draco knew pulling him in with one good suck would drive him mad. 

Harry's cock was extremely warm on his lips. Harry's flesh was always hot in the morning. Draco could hardly bear to be next to him his body gave off so much heat. Damn heart-in-his-head bastard loved to be touched though. No matter how far Draco scooted away, Harry would follow. 

Draco would always relent to this one thing Harry wanted but only because it worked out well for him. Within moments of their bodies touching Harry was grinding into him making pathetic – albeit sexy – noises in the back of his throat. 

Keeping Harry in his mouth, he lay back making Harry spread his legs wide to lower himself to stay in Draco's mouth. Harry rolled his hips doing just as he asked for, fucking Draco's face. Draco reached up and gave Harry's balls a small touch of his hand. Harry moaned and snapped his hips. Draco moved his hand back to Harry's entrance and circled it with the tip of his middle finger. 

He pushed against Harry's hip with his other hand and pulled his mouth away. "On your back." 

Harry quickly did as he was told. Draco rolled over as well, settling himself between Harry's legs. He pushed his thighs wide apart and looked Harry dead in the eyes as he sucked on his index finger. 

He pushed his spit-slicked finger into Harry. Harry arched his back and moaned. 

"Merlin's balls, you're gorgeous. Can't wait to shove my cock in you," Draco said as he bent and twisted his finger. 

"Fuck yes, fuck me, Draco. Want you in me," Harry panted. 

Draco pushed a second finger in and Harry cried out again. "Fuck!" Harry, his body flushed and eyes bright with need, was wriggling and pushing his hips into Draco's hand uncontrollably. Good god, it was hot. Draco began to stroke himself with his free hand. 

"Put your mouth on me," Harry begged. "Can't wait. Suck my cock and then fuck me." 

Draco doubted he'd make it that far but didn't care. He wanted to swallow every drop of Harry. 

Still working two fingers in Harry, Draco untucked his knees from under him and lowered himself to take Harry's cock in his mouth again. 

He sucked hard and bobbed his head fast. Harry was already thrusting manically. Draco bent and twisted his fingers in Harry's arse feeling the muscles ease, welcoming the feel. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Draco! Fuck!" Harry began to cry out. His heels dug into the mattress as he pushed against Draco's hand and fucked his mouth. For the love of fuck, Draco was losing control himself. 

He ground himself into the bed, the friction on his cock so good. He didn't care he was about to come everywhere and miss out on fucking Harry. This was too good; completely undoing Harry like this. 

Harry stilled, crying out as he spilled himself in Draco's mouth. He was hot and salty on Draco's tongue and his arse clenched around Draco's fingers. Draco swallowed as he fucked the mattress bringing himself to conclusion. Groaning around Harry's cock as he swallowed every last drop. 

Draco rested his head on Harry's thigh and took a shuddering breath. With a heavy hand Harry patted Draco on the head. Draco closed his eyes; now sated, he was content to lie here with Harry for as long as possible. 

In two weeks, exactly, the children – all of them – would be home for the Christmas Holiday and mornings like this would be put on hold. Not for the first time Draco lamented the fact that he and Harry only got together—finally—a little over a month ago. Why hadn't it been September first? Yes, Christmas would still come but at least they would have had months of togetherness under their belts and not just a few weeks. Perhaps if they'd done it earlier they would have been past the _I-want-to-shag-you-every-possible-second_ stage. But no, they were still happily – or rather in two weeks unhappily – in that place. 

Gone would be the blowjobs straight out of the Floo. Away would go the frotting in the shower like mad sex fiends. No more would they bicker over whose bed they would be sharing that night. Draco would be at home with Scorpius but alone in his bed while Harry spent half the break all alone and the other half trying to contain his brood. 

Draco's insides already ached at the idea of being put off for so long. It was like being some disgusting teenager again. If it were summer holidays and they were working there would have been that chance of a quick one at the office but Draco wouldn't be working at all over the Christmas holiday. It was his and Scorpius' favourite time of year, and absolutely out of the question to leave him for even a moment of it. 

Besides, even if he had wanted to, he couldn't leave Scorpius with anyone. Last he heard from Astoria she was off in the Andes 'finding' herself, and Mother went to warmer climates this time of year. She claimed the never-ending freezing winter rain made her joints ache, but Draco knew it was because she couldn't bear to be in the Manor at Christmas without Father. 

Perhaps after Scorpius went to sleep Harry could sneak over? 

Draco had no sooner had that thought than his stomach twisted horribly with guilt. Here he was angry about a silly sex-less two weeks and thinking about Harry Flooing over for a quick one, when it was the first time he would see his son, his heart, in months. Months! He had never gone this long without seeing Scorpius. A few weeks here and there when he'd been stuck on assignment had been the longest he'd ever been away from Scorpius. 

"Why are you so quiet?" Harry said, stroking Draco's cheek. 

"I'm just as quiet as _you_ ," Draco said accusingly. 

"I'm not the one who's usually running my mouth." 

"Bravo then. You've shagged the words right out of me," Draco said, turning his head and resting his chin on Harry's thigh. 

"I think the bed did all the work this time, not me," Harry snorted. 

"Don't offend the bed. Your talents are only slightly better." 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco. "I'm going to remember you said that, Malfoy, and use it against you later." 

"I look forward to it." 

Draco turned his head again and rested it on Harry's thigh. Harry took a breath as if to say something more but stopped. Draco took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Harry's spent, sweat-cooled body, the smell of the laundry soap Harry used on his sheets, and the hint of old hardwood floors that permeated Harry's house. 

"We should get going," Harry finally said. 

"What's the point of being Head Auror if you have to be at work on time?" Draco lifted himself part way up and rested on his elbow. 

"I reckon I should let you soak in your last days as my partner. After the new year, I think I've found someone to partner you," Harry said. 

"What?" Draco shot up. "You're telling me this now? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me last night? Too busy trying to get in my pants?" 

Harry rolled his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I only just had the thought yesterday. I haven't mentioned it to anyone else. And yes, I was too busy with you last night to give a damn about work." 

"Whois it? It seems I'm not good enough to be partnered with the Head Auror anymore," Draco said conclusively. 

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and sat up. 

"You knew the assignment was only temporary. I'm not really supposed to have a partner." 

"Change the rules. I won't pick up the slack for anyone else," Draco said with a huff, crossing his arms. 

Harry chortled and stood from the bed stretching. He turned and looked at Draco. "Those are lofty words coming from someone who threw a fit when I assigned him to me." 

"I don't like change," Draco pouted. He pulled his knees in close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He looked pointedly away from Harry who was standing stark naked, staring at Draco, with his hands on his hips. Draco was not going to look at him and see his dark brows drawn together and soft lips pursed in annoyance. Nor was he going to look at his strong chest speckled with dark hairs, and ridiculous stomach, and strong legs with his thigh muscles flexing as he considered what to say next. No, Draco wouldn't look. He wouldn't let his attraction allow Harry out of this easily. 

"Draco," Harry began and Draco didn't turn to look at him. "I'm not trying to chuck you. I really can't have a partner and you're too good of an Auror to waste half your time waiting for me to get out of sodding budget meetings." 

Draco felt Harry's weight on the bed as he knelt in front of Draco. His hand was firm on Draco's shoulder as he spoke. "Listen. I would like nothing more than to have you around being a pain in my arse all the time, trying to run my department over my shoulder. I find it all very adorable." Draco blanched inwardly at being referred to as _adorable_. "I need you to partner Angelina. She's finished her run at Interpol and you're the only one who can counter her." 

"You're sticking me with a Weasley?" Draco said, looking up, completely appalled. 

"Weasley by marriage." 

Draco snorted; the difference was hardly noticeable. 

"Please," Harry said cupping Draco's jaw and lifting it so he faced Harry. Harry's eyes wrinkled so _kindly_ , and his half smile was so _sweet_. Draco wanted to shove him for looking so nice. 

"Fine," Draco snapped. He scooted off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Come shower with me and we can discuss what you owe me for this." 

"Owe you?" Harry called after him. "You'll do as you're told and thank me for it." Draco could hear the humour in Harry's voice. It warmed him to the core. 

 

***

Harry dared a glance at Draco as they walked down the stone steps to the path leading to the front door. Draco still looked peaky as he smoothed his hair with a shaking hand. 

"Come now, my driving is not bad," Harry said trying to suppress a laugh. 

"Well, it bloody well isn't good either," Draco retorted. "You know I'm uncomfortable in cars." 

Harry didn't think pointing out the use of the word _uncomfortable_ was an understatement to say the least. "I'm a superb driver, thank you very much. I should let you go with Ron sometime and then you'll know how good you have it with me." 

"It's all the pushing on the things with your feet –" 

"The pedals." 

"- and the moving the stick nobby thing like a maniac –" 

"The gear shift." 

"- and the engine so loud and doing all this while steering the wheel. So much going on I'm certain we're going to run right off the road."

"You can drive if you want," Harry said, knowing Draco could but never, _ever_ , would. Like every other Auror, Draco had been trained to drive Muggle cars. Training was over eighteen years ago and Harry didn't know if Draco had ever driven since. He would venture a guess that he hadn't, even though he still retained the Auror required driver's license. 

"I'd almost rather be sacked than ride in a car ever again." 

Harry couldn't help but smile indulgently at Draco; he really was quite shaken up. "You sound…defeated. It's very unlike you." 

"It's scary as fuck." 

"It would be less _scary_ if you closed your eyes and relaxed instead of gripping my arm and babbling and yelling about every possible obstruction. A sheep two hundred meters away is not a danger to us, I promise." 

"I've seen sheep run very fast," Draco said with a hidden smile. 

"You've ridden with me countless times, relax already," Harry said reaching out and touching Draco's hand reassuringly. 

"I just don't see why we couldn't take a Ministry car," Draco pouted squinting up into the leaden sky.

"We're Muggle police at the moment, remember?" 

"I can't forget. Your coat is awful. I only imagine your jacket and tie underneath are worse."

"It's inconspicuous, unlike you. No honest policeman could afford a suit like that," Harry replied. 

"I refuse to look like a slob," Draco sniffed and straightened his cuffs. "Shall we?" Draco said, gesturing to the front door. 

Harry nodded and grabbed the large brass knocker and rapped it three times. 

An older, round woman opened the door; Harry knew immediately by her Mrs. Weasley-like appearance that she was not the lady of the house. Harry smiled kindly at her; he could sense Draco rolling her eyes. "I'm DS Godric this is DS Salazar –" in unison he and Draco both showed their 'badges' "- we would like to speak with Sylvia Williams." 

"Oh yes, of course," the woman said, stepping aside to let them in. "This has to be about Linny. Have you had any leads?" 

The woman's face was so anxious as she wrung her hands that it made Harry's stomach hurt. "No, nothing yet." 

"Right. Let me show you to Mrs. Williams then." 

She took their coats and led the way through a large hall, which reminded Harry of Malfoy Manor, the same green bows and gold ribbon adorned the Manor halls at Christmas time. Draco sidled up next to him and hissed in his ear, "I hate when you use Godric and Salazar." 

"I know you do." 

"Would it kill you to be Smith and Jones, or something completely boring?" 

"Yes." 

"I hate you." 

"Save it for later," Harry said flicking his eyes at Draco in a way that made him blush. 

The woman opened the parlour door announcing Harry and Draco, or as the case may be, DS Godric and Salazar. Draco led the way into the room, followed by Harry. The housekeeper – at least that's who Harry assumed she must be – looked at Harry's face, her eyes sweeping up to his scar. He casually pushed his fringe over it and continued into the room. 

"There is nothing I can tell you that I haven't told the police already," a woman said upon them entering the room. She had a short, pale grey bob and wore a long wool dress and tall riding boots. She sat straight-backed at a writing desk, not bothering to look up from her letter, her pen still moving across the paper. 

Instantly Harry was reminded of Draco's mum, and not in a good way. Harry liked Narcissa, very much, but she had that ability to put you down with a glance and make you feel small simply by comparison with her perfect posture. This woman, Sylvia Williams, had the same air about her. The image was helped along by her accent, like cut glass, her ramrod straight spine, and the pinched look on her face. 

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Williams, we'll need to hear it all again," Draco said smoothly. His accent far more drawling than Harry had heard in ages. "Due to the ineptitude of the previous detectives the case has been reassigned to us. We cannot rely on any of the information they acquired. I apologize that you have to bare the burden of this inconvenience but it simply can't be helped." 

Mrs. Williams put down her pen and turned to look at Draco. Though her features were firm, Harry could tell by the slow narrowing of her eyes that she liked Draco. He was her social equal. It took everything in Harry's power not to roll his eyes and make retching noises like James might have done. 

Mrs. Williams stood from her chair, motioned to the sofa, and said, "If you must, then have a seat DS…" 

"Salazar," Draco replied with a curt nod. "That's Godric, but pay him no mind. He knows I run the show." 

Harry coughed loudly as he sat down next to Draco. 

"Are you unwell?" Draco said turning to Harry. His face was polite innocence but he knew very well why Harry was coughing. 

"Quite well," Harry said matching Draco's manner. "Though I might have swallowed a bug –" and then added in an undertone only loud enough for Draco to hear "or some tripe." 

"May I get you gentlemen anything?" Mrs. Williams offered. 

"No, thank you. We don't want to be a bother to you in any way," Draco said. "We'll try to make this as quick as possible." 

Mrs. Williams walked smoothly to the winged-backed chair across from Harry and Draco. She sat, put her hands primly in her lap and rested her cold gaze on Draco. 

"Have police wages gone up? Your suit is quite nice, DS Salazar." 

Harry turned his head to Draco and raised a brow. Draco didn't spare him a glance nor did he even have the slightest change in posture and he easily replied. "They're as awful as ever," Draco drawled. "My mother picked this up for me last time she was in Italy. There's a tailor there who has my measurements on file. He's quite the talent. The family has been using him for eons." 

Harry bit on his lip to suppress a laugh; Draco had an answer for everything. 

"Your family travels abroad frequently?"

"Just my mother, usually. My holiday time is limited. One of the perks of this…job." 

Harry hated when Draco did this. Put down his 'job'. Made is sound like something he couldn't tolerate and was forced to do. Harry swallowed the smart reply that crept in his throat. Draco and this woman got along; taking issue with Draco's snobbery wasn't good strategy at this point. 

"I'm sure your mother is… _proud_ of your work, despite your absence on holiday," Mrs. Williams replied, her voice sounding just as nasty using the word 'proud' as Draco's had using the word 'job'. 

"That is kind of you to say, Mrs. Williams. I assure you she would be more proud had I picked a different profession," Draco said and it was the first honest sentence Draco had spoken since they walked in the room. Narcissa hated that Draco was an Auror but at the same time accepted it was what her son wanted and thus only complained a little. 

Harry, having enough of Draco's and Mrs. Williams's budding friendship, cleared his throat. 

"How long was Linny – " 

"Linette. Her name was Linette. _Linny_ is the god-awful nickname the maids use for her," Mrs. Williams cut in correcting Harry. 

"Right, sorry. How long was Linette missing before it was reported?" Harry asked. 

"I hardly noticed the child was gone. After I finished my breakfast Mary told me the child hadn't come out of her room to eat – " 

"She didn't have breakfast with you?" Harry cut in. 

"No." Mrs. Williams blanched. "She eats in the kitchen, with the maids. It's quite rude to interrupt. As I was saying, Mary came to me after breakfast. Reported the child hadn't come out of her room. I told her to go look for her. The child wasn't there. Mary searched the house and the grounds. After that is when I instructed her to call the police."

"The call didn't come in 'til ten minutes after ten. Do you normally eat breakfast that late?" Harry asked. 

"No. The grounds are quite extensive. Mary searched for over an hour before I permitted the phone call." 

"How large are the grounds?"

"Two acres." 

"Mary searched the whole thing by herself?" Harry said wrinkling his brow. 

"I don't know. Her sister may have helped. I didn't ask. I was unconcerned. The child has gone missing before," Mrs. Williams replied. Her tone was becoming increasingly tight. Harry could tell she did not like his line of questioning. 

"When did Linette go missing in the past?" Draco asked. 

"I was having lunch with a friend and had to take the child with me as my maids had the day off." 

"Linette doesn't have a nanny?" Harry said. 

"You have interrupted me again. Please stop doing that," Mrs. Williams said sternly. "No, I do not pay for a nanny for the child. It would be a waste of money. The child came to lunch. She was instructed to sit on a bench in front of the restaurant. When I was finished with my lunch she was gone." 

"You returned home without her?" Harry said. 

"What was I to do, search the entirety of Bath for her? She's a four year old girl, she's small." 

Mrs. Williams said the word 'small' like it left a bad taste in her mouth. Harry gritted his teeth, he was really beginning to hate this woman. Thankfully Draco jumped in at this moment. 

"She was found, correct?" Draco asked. 

"Yes. A policeman brought her home a few hours later. She had wandered off."

"Wandered off," Harry said through clinched teeth. It was everything he could do to keep his cool. 

"There's been no ransom note? No phone calls?" Draco said giving Harry the slightest flick of his eyes to calm down. 

"Nothing. Whoever took her will be gravely mistaken if that was their aim. Though I doubt the child was taken, more likely she simply ran away." 

"A four year old, running away?" Harry said sceptically.

"Make your disbelieving faces and scoff all you want, DS Godric, I know this child and you do not. Her mother was an addict. Pills, cocaine, heroin and god knows what else. She died from an infection, no doubt contracted from a dirty needle. The father, my nephew, was not much better. A drunk, dole sucking, no account who had the audacity to die less than a year after his _girlfriend_ leaving the child with me, her closest living family. She will be no better than her parents and amount to nothing. So, yes, I would not be surprised if she once again wandered off, I would be amazed if she was kidnapped. Besides, I do not deal with kidnappers." 

"No. You don't deal with people you deem beneath you," Harry said heatedly. 

"Time to go," Draco said standing from the couch and pulling Harry by his upper arm. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Williams, we'll be in contact." 

Draco marched Harry from the room, not easing his grip on his arm till they were back in the hall. Harry was still sick and blind with fury as they put on their coats and stepped outside.

 

****

Draco shivered as he stumbled back from the loo. He liked his bedroom cold when he slept but it was more frigid than shagging Astoria when you dared get out of bed before morning.

He crawled between the sheets and reached for Harry and his wonderful body heat only to come up with nothing. Draco patted the bed all around but no, Harry wasn't there. The sheets and Harry's pillow were even cool to the touch. He had been gone for some time. 

Grabbing a blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapping it around his shoulders, Draco went to find Harry. 

Draco found him in the library by a warm fire, eyes wide as he read a well worn copy of _Tall, Dark, Texas Ranger._

"That must be something Astoria left behind," Draco said entering the room. Harry snorted and kept his eyes on the book. 

Either Harry had been up most the night or he was just skimming the book for the best parts, as he was halfway through the worn paperback novel. 

"I never pegged you for the cowboy boot sort," Harry said dryly as he turned a page.

"More like a badge fetish," replied Draco. 

Harry made a small laugh in the back of his throat and said, "I wondered for years why you wanted to be an Auror. Should have known it had to do with sex." 

"My best motivator." 

Harry said nothing back to Draco. Wanting to give Harry space and privacy should he get to the part after the horse chase through downtown Austin, he turned to go back to bed. Draco already knew what was bothering Harry and it wasn't going to be fixed at three a.m. in the library over a bodice ripper. 

"Stay," Harry said before Draco could go. "I want you close." 

"Then come read in bed," Draco said, thinking of the comforting weight of covers on his body.

"Makes my back stiff. Just lie on the sofa." Harry flicked his wand making blankets and a pillow appear. 

"Good idea. That won't make _my_ back stiff," Draco grumbled but there was no heat behind it. 

Harry needed him, even if it was only in proximity. Draco brushed his fingers against Harry as he walked to the sofa. 

~

Draco had slept very poorly and was showing every sign of it by the next evening.  
He studied himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. The lighting in the public toilet was absolute shit but still it did nothing to hide how tired he looked. His eyelids appeared heavy and his cheeks looked sharp…pointed. In an attempt to add colour to his face he had worn his aubergine jumper, even that wasn't doing the trick at the moment. Draco never did well with sleep deprivation. It immediately showed on his face, he always looked drawn. He had a constant headache since waking, his body's own way of urging him back to bed. 

His temper was short as well, but so far he had managed to keep it in check. He wasn't sure Harry had slept at all and knew his patience would be in even shorter supply. 

He dried his hands and made his way back to party. He was intent on taking Harry, by force if necessary, and going home. He wanted this bloody day to be over. This damn bloody Christmas Party fundraiser for the orphan house was the only thing left standing between Draco and his bed. 

He scanned the room for Harry but heard him before he saw him. Harry's laugh drifted through the crowd. That was something Draco hadn't heard in a few days. The missing child case was wearing on Harry. 

Draco didn't like it anymore than Harry did; a four year-old half-blood suddenly gone. She had undoubtedly been kidnapped, as she was being concealed magically and no four-year old witch could manage that on her own. Especially one who didn't even know she was a witch, yet. 

There had been no word from the kidnappers which made Draco and Harry's assumptions of why she was taken all the worse. If it wasn't for money than what else could be gained by taking her? 

_Don't think about it,_ Draco told himself firmly for the hundredth time. 

Draco wasn't trying to live in a fantasyland. He knew the worst of the world, had witnessed it firsthand even when he was a teenager and seen plenty more of it in his time as an Auror. It was best not to ponder 'humanity' at its worst. Put your head down, get the job done. 

Harry, Draco knew, had always been good at this. This case, though, shook something in him. Affected him in a way Draco didn't quite have a handle on. It was something more besides it being a small girl.

"Draco!" Harry called out to him as he saw Draco approaching. His face was pink and his eyes bright. Draco hadn't realized until he felt a loosening in his chest that he'd been very worried about Harry. It was nice to see him so light. 

"This is Clementine Pomfrey. She's Madam Pomfrey's sister. They co-direct Saint Hedwig's House," Harry said putting his hand on the small of Draco's back to draw him closer. 

"Harry, such a silly boy," Clementine said with a misty eyed look. Draco cleared his throat to swallow a laugh he felt bubbling up. What was with all these older women simply adoring Harry? Clementine was one thing, but that maid, she had looked at Harry with the same soppy expression. Figures Potter would have the maternal market cornered. They want to feed him up proper and tuck him into bed. "I know Draco," Clementine added after she had finished giggling girlishly at Harry. "The Malfoy family is one of our biggest benefactors." 

Harry looked at Draco, patent surprise on his face. 

"Don't look so shocked. You aren't the only one who knows a good cause when you see one," Draco remarked to Harry and then shifted his gaze to Clementine. "How have you been? It's been some time since I've been out there."

"Very well, thank you. Not as busy as we once were, of course. Not that I'm complaining. I do love all of the children we once had. So proud to see them grown, but sad the place is more quiet. That's been _years_ though and here I am still lamenting it." Clementine laughed at herself but Draco saw the trace of tears in her eyes. 

Saint Hedwig's House had once been full to the gills with war orphans. As they grew and slowly trickled out, the house added more programs. They worked with a few troubled children and if Draco remembered correctly in the past decade they had taken in three, perhaps four, Muggle born children who had been given away, and a couple wizarding ones as well. 

"Harry here was just telling me about Teddy. He was such a delight every time we had him around. Not that he needed us," she said turning her eyes on Harry. "With his dear grandmother and you to care for him. He was such a lucky boy." 

"I'll have him come by when he returns from Africa. He'll be back in the spring," Harry said. Draco saw the same flicker in Harry's eyes when he spoke about Teddy as he did when he spoke about his children. Draco's own cousin, not that the family had counted her as such at the time, had been wise picking Harry. Harry loved the boy, blood or not. 

"Harry, you should come by soon. The children do love you and it's been ages," Clementine urged squeezing Harry's arm. 

"Yes, I know," Harry said looking a little guilty. "I promise to drop by closer to the holidays." 

"Be sure you owl me first. We get busy and I want to make sure to set time aside for you."

"Clementine, I hate to do it but as Harry here is quite popular I need to take him away. Lots of people want to shake his hand, as usual." Draco pulled Harry from her grip and with a big wave led him towards the exit. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. "You just said I had hands to shake." 

"Bugger that. We're going home. I'm exhausted and you are, too. Stayed up all night reading Merlin knows what." 

"Draco, we shouldn't," Harry said stopping their progress only a few feet from the door. "This is the only thing I come to. This is their biggest fundraiser. It helps if I'm here." 

"No. All these people have already bought tickets. They've seen your face, let's go." 

Harry sighed and blinked at Draco. He could tell Harry wanted to say yes but wasn't quite giving in. 

"Fine, I'll double my donation next time. Happy? Let's go." Draco practically pushed Harry to the door. 

"Triple," Harry said dragging his feet. 

"Fine. Whatever." 

"I picked up a pair of cowboy boots today," Harry said. "The badge I already have. Tried to rent a horse but you wouldn't believe how much they wanted to charge." 

Draco glared at Harry. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up now." 

***** 

Draco was studying a magazine as Harry walked into the kitchen. His plate, fork, knife, and spoon were already set out across from Draco's, as well as a teacup and saucer. It was all the same pattern and matched the one placed in front of Draco as well. Harry had never owned matching china. This china had an all green background with chrysanthemums on it. Draco has told him the name of the pattern at least twice but hell if Harry could remember what it was. 

This was a novelty for Harry; everything matched when Draco was over, dishes, towels, pillows, and the like. Everything returned back to the original state once Harry washed it though. It was very good, skilful, charm work, having the spell cease only with soap and water. Harry didn't tell Draco he was impressed by it, though. Wouldn't want his head getting any bigger than it already was. 

Harry was ravenous. He checked the clock and he didn't have time for the toast, eggs, and kippers he really wanted this morning. He'd wasted too much time arguing with Draco over his new partner. Sure that hadn't lasted as long as the events preceding the argument nor the eventful shower after but Harry would always pick _that_ activity over any meal. 

He made himself a quick bowl of porridge and sat down across from Draco who had hardly touched his breakfast, some sort of fancy French bun. By lunch Draco would be whinging for fish and chips and devouring his own before moving on to Harry's. Harry's suggestion that he should eat a bigger breakfast would fall on deaf ears. 

Harry drizzled treacle on his porridge. 

"Your teeth are going to rot right out of your head," Draco said turning a page. "It's hardly edible, you put so much treacle on." 

"Mhum. Hastes wate," Harry said around an obnoxiously large bite. 

"Grotesque." 

Harry went to take another bite and noticed for the first time it was tea in his cup not coffee. He appreciated the sentiment that Draco had made him a drink, but Draco drank tea in the morning while Harry much preferred coffee. 

"I'd kill for a cup of coffee," Harry said before taking another bite. 

"You've got your wand on you. Have at it," Draco said as he dog-eared a page. 

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked. 

"Trying to find Scorpius a Christmas present. Nimbus has a new broom out but his Firebolt is less than a year old. Could be a bit much to get him _another_ broom. Suppose I could always sell the other at a second-hand shop." 

Draco said this without any sarcasm. 

"Bugger. Nothing here will work. Damn catalogue. What are you getting your children?" Draco asked, tossing the magazine aside. 

Harry shrugged and took a tentative sip of his tea. He winced. He really wanted a cup of coffee. 

"James lost his quaffle so I'll find him a new one. Albus wants a Muggle music album, says the sound quality is more authentic or something. I wrote the name down somewhere, and Lily? Don't know. I'll owl Ginny and see if she has any ideas. What?" 

Draco was looking at Harry mouth slightly gaped open. "How can you be so cavalier and cheap about their Christmas presents?" 

"I'm not being cheap. It's what they want. It shouldn't be hard to find those things." 

"It's Christmas. It only comes once a year. You have to give your children the best presents possible," Draco said, again no sarcasm. He was dead serious. 

Harry had met Scorpius a few times over the summer and knew he was a polite well-behaved boy. Slightly more quiet than Harry's own, but who wasn't? Harry had also observed, though, that as firm and strict as Draco was with everything he was more than liberal with presents. Scorpius had everything. Perhaps even doubles of things as he was so spoilt it was easy to lose track of what he had. 

Draco was a bloody good father, had raised Scorpius on his own since Scorpius was four. Harry was the first to admit that he wasn't without his own failings as a parent, but sometimes Draco seemed to think that presents equalled love – and not just presents, but the most expensive presents. 

Harry could not even begin to understand how money spent translated into affection. Lucius had spoiled Draco, Harry knew that. Lucius had to be the source of Draco thinking this way. Harry thought it was best if he kept those thoughts to himself however. 

"Don't you remember growing up and how exciting it was to see all those large packages for you," Draco said not letting the subject drop. 

"Yeah, Christmas at Hogwarts was always nice. It was fun to see the pile at the foot of my bed." 

"That's right you always stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. The Muggles must have been awful if you preferred that," Draco said this like he couldn't possibly imagine not liking home, even though Harry knew he could. 

"Hogwarts was pretty great at Christmas," Harry said. "Few Christmases can actually compare to it." 

Draco snorted, "When I stayed there they wouldn't let all my presents through. Father was furious." 

"Presents don't make it the best." 

Draco snorted, "Yeah people love Christmas only for the atmosphere and it has nothing to do with presents." 

"I feel that way," Harry said not trying to challenge Draco but not going to back down either. 

"Jesus," Draco chortled. "What did those Muggles give you for Christmas that made you believe Christmas was about something else? Or are they the scary religious kind?"

Harry didn't want to talk about Christmases with the Dursleys. He couldn't remember a thing they had got him and didn't care to. If that hadn't been bad enough the entire day had always been awful. He sighed, and attempting to redirect the conversation, he said, "Why don't you ask Scorpius what he wants? He'll love that one thing more than the five hundred other things you get him that he didn't ask for." 

Draco blinked at him and looked as if he were about to ask something but then thought better of it. He picked up his tea and took a large gulp. 

"Should be an easy week. Not much going on. Picking Lily up from school today. You're welcome to come along. And I've got that party to go to Thursday night but that's it," Harry said. 

"The War Orphan fundraiser?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah. You are welcome to come with me. They always invite me with a plus one and look at me I have a plus one this year." 

Draco raised a single brow at Harry. "I don't need your plus one invitation. I got one all on my own." 

"What'd you do to get that?" 

"Blew the saviour of the wizarding world." 

Harry swallowed wrong and was still coughing when an owl tapped at the kitchen window. Draco flicked his wand to open it and the owl swooped in landing neatly next to Harry's bowl. The owl, a Ministry one, carried a large package that was likely a case file. Harry untied the burden and the owl swooped away. 

A note from Harry's assistant, Peta, was stuck to the outside of the package. 

_Just came in from Mark. Thought you would want it._

Mark was the MLE officer currently working at Scotland Yard. Picking up any information here or there that was pertinent to the Ministry. 

"Looks like we have our last case to work on together," Harry said opening the package. 

Draco glared at Harry for this reminder they would soon no longer be partners. 

Harry knew he should have mentioned the change some other time as Draco would sulk over it for ages. Perhaps he should have just let Draco show up one day and his desk would be moved. It was almost best not to give Draco a chance to complain about anything because if he had his way he'd whinge about everything. 

No, though. Harry couldn't spring that sort of thing on Draco. Draco would have his balls and not in the good way. 

Harry did enjoy being partners with Draco even if it was only by severe default. At the beginning of the year Draco had put in for a transfer to come back to the Auror offices. He had spent his career working from various international posts within the Muggle government. He was an excellent mole; perfectly disguised as a Muggle in various offices across the continent. Interpol, diplomatic offices, SIS, DI, MI6 and the list went on and on. 

Draco was far and away the best infiltrator Harry had. It was a shame to lose him to working a normal caseload but Harry understood. Draco wanted to be home when it was time for Scorpius to leave for Hogwarts, and Draco had the seniority to request such a transfer.

When Harry received word last night that Angelina's case was wrapped up the idea of putting her and Draco together instantly popped in his head. He wondered why he hadn't considered it before. Two tough as nails Aurors who wouldn't take shit from each other, it was almost a match made in heaven. They would be Harry's best team, full stop. 

It was only out of departmental issues and desperation that Harry put Draco with him in the first place. It was always going to be a short-lived assignment. Still Harry felt a twinge of mourning knowing it had run its course. 

When Draco and he started working together it had been exactly how Harry had imagined it would be; a little rough. Technically they had worked together for years but hadn't been face to face in almost a decade. Also Harry was Draco's boss, which made him feel slightly cocky going into the whole thing. 

It took awhile to figure each other out. They were both trying so hard to get along that they were almost unlike themselves. Once they let their guards down, it took a bit to understand Draco's sense of humour and constant comment making. He wasn't being a prick, he was just being himself. As it turned out they worked together very well, even when Draco was attempting to boss him around. 

It had obviously led to much more and even though Harry knew _that_ wasn't going to change he was still reluctant to assign Draco elsewhere. Nothing for it though, it had to be done. 

" _Merlin_. Not such a boring week after all," Harry murmured looking at the file. 

"What's it say?" Draco said, leaning over the table to get a better look. 

"Muggle girl missing, she's a witch though. Her father was a wizard but he died over three years ago. Nothing in here about her mother. She's being raised by her great aunt Sylvia Williams. She's a Muggle. Doesn't know the girl is a witch…oh you'll like this she's from your neighbourhood. She lives in Bathampton. _Shit_ ," Harry said reading the girl's birth certificate. 

"What?" Draco said a little edge to his voice. 

"I knew her father. His name was Edward Clark, his parents died in the war. His mum was Muggle born. He was very young, perhaps three. He was raised at Saint Hedwig's."   
Harry's chest tightened remembering the brown haired boy he saw grow over the years. He wondered if the Pomfreys knew. They would no doubt be devastated to hear he had died. 

"Harry?" Draco said his voice sounding very grave.

Harry put the file down and looked at Draco. Draco put his hand over Harry's and said, "Does this mean we're dressing as Muggles and you'll embarrass me with your poor taste in clothing?" 

"Arse," Harry said with a smile. 

"Let's get going. Need to pick up a coffee before we drive there." Harry stood from the table and with a wave of his wand sent the plates to the sink. 

"Drive?" Draco said sharply. 

"Yes, Draco. Drive." 

******

Shit, shit shit. Draco could _feel_ their eyes on him as he got in the car. He didn't need to look up to know they were – or at least she was – watching him with narrowed eyes from behind their tightly drawn drapes. He didn't want them watching as he drove away. Driving was hard enough but having someone watch was even worse. 

He just needed to start the car and take it back to where he... _borrowed_ it from. Then he could go home and swear to himself that he was never driving again. Sure he did that every time he's been forced to drive, all three of them since Auror training, but really this time he meant it. _You really meant it last time,_ Draco said to himself. 

The memory of crashing into a tree was still vivid in his memory. So what if he was only going ten miles an hour when it happened? 

Draco kept his wand in his pocket. No way they could see it from their vantage point, but still Draco wanted to be careful. He touched it lightly and muttered the spell to start the car. 

The car that Draco remembered was called a Prius, roared to life and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. 

With his palms sweaty Draco gripped the wheel and slowly touched the pedal. Nothing happened. _Shit._ Wrong one. Draco moved his foot to the other one and the car crawled forward. 

All right. He could do this. He was moving now, Draco could handle it. He stopped at the corner and looked right, then left, then right, and left again. Not a sign of another car. Good. He checked one more time to be safe and very slowly turned right. 

Feeling slightly better now that he was out of sight from them he sped up. Four more blocks to go and he could return the car from where he nicked it and no one would be the wiser. 

He hadn't wanted to take a Ministry car because that would mean driving all the way from London and nothing was worth that. He could have easily said he'd arrived by bus or train, but he didn't want to arouse any suspicions. From what Draco learned about those people, they were suspicious of everything. Bastards. 

Draco instead Apparated to the area and walked around until he found a car he could take. Draco was very good at unlocking cars, disabling any alarm system, and getting them to start in one try. The spells were ridiculously easy, for him at least. Got top marks for that at Auror training. It was a shame he was expected to drive after he did all that. 

He had to find one that didn't have one of those knobby thingies. He couldn't drive those. Luckily he had happened upon this one after only a few minutes of looking. 

Three more blocks. 

The knot in Draco's chest had just eased slightly when out of nowhere, something ran in front of the car. He jammed both feet on the other foot thingy causing the car to skid to a stop. Draco looked around wildly to see what it was. It was a sodding cat! 

This was insanity. He wasn't fucking doing this. Leaving the car where it was, in the middle of the road, Draco turned it off and got out. He strode purposefully away, not looking back. 

He passed the cat, now trotting happily on the pavement, and resisted the urge to kick it. 

He walked one more block and found himself at a park. He sat on the bench and fished a cigarette out of his inner jacket pocket. His hands shook as he brought it to his lips. 

_No more driving,_ he told himself firmly again. 

A voice in the back of his head reminded him he had done it for Harry. If need be he would drive thousands of miles for Harry. Draco took a long drag from the cigarette as he realized that. 

Feeling slightly calmer – his hands had stopped shaking at least – Draco unbuttoned his coat and the first few buttons of the shirt he wore under his jumper so he could breathe easier. The air felt cold and refreshing on his throat. He tugged at the collar of his shirt urging more air to the back of his neck. 

It wasn't even lunch and it was already a hell of a day. 

Draco closed his eyes and tried to sort everything that just happened. 

It had taken longer to find them than Draco anticipated. His favourite contact in the Muggle government was on maternity leave and Harry had been right; Head Auror files were impossible to get. The final push to get it done had come when they went to opticians. Harry dropped so many galleons on glasses and his face when Draco made a joke about the ones he wore at school had spurred Draco on. Through some simple breaking and entering at the post office he found them. 

He knew right away he didn't like them. Everything about their house looked disturbingly perfect. One could argue the Manor looked perfect but that took generations to achieve. Its perfection was time won, and tasteful. This house was trying too hard to be perfect, dirty secrets behind all those gleaming surfaces. Draco felt proud, for the first time, that Harry was such a slob. He had earned it, but that didn't mean Draco would be more tolerant of it. 

They had been nice enough to Draco, or rather Jonathan Kent, the alias he chose at random. He, of course, couldn't use his favourite alias with these people; Harry Potter was a name these Muggles knew. 

When Draco had said he was an old school friend of their son they both went into raptures about him. It was nauseating. Draco nodded and smiled at all the right parts. He took covert glances at the woman, trying to see any familial resemblance in her face. There wasn't any. He also glanced about the room they sat in. It looked straight out of a floor plan at a furniture shop – what a home was supposed to look like instead of what it really was. No warmth to it at all. 

They were polite to Draco, asked if he was married and had children. Draco noted that it was married _and_ children, not _or_ children. He politely said no to both. "Haven't found the right one yet," he had chuckled, hating himself for having to act like that sort of person who laughed heartily when they talked. 

"No children, then?" the woman had said with narrowed eyes. Children without marriage was not something she would find acceptable. Draco shook his head not only wanting to stay neutral with these people but he also wasn't about to bring Scorpius up here. There was no place for Scorpius in his mind while he had to remain emotionally distant. He needed to listen, dissect and not get caught up in what he held dearest to his heart. 

The woman then asked his profession and Draco had effortlessly replied with, "School teacher". 

They both smiled and made polite noises of interest but when the beefy man asked, "Which academy do you teach at?" and Draco answered with "Stonewall High". The feeling in the room changed. 

The woman's long face pinched and the man grumbled something. To them teaching at the local secondary school was not a profession worth having. It was just as Draco had suspected. He had purposely found out the name of the school for that sake alone. 

The rest of the conversation was cold and stilted. Draco got ready to take his leave but then snapped his fingers as if he had suddenly remembered something. 

"There was a boy, one besides your son. Oh yes, it was Dudley's cousin, I remember him now. Whatever happened to him?" 

The man's face had turned the ugliest shade of purple Draco had ever seen on a human. Draco had then looked to the woman and for a moment made eye contact with her. Images floated in the forefront of her mind. He saw one clearly, but then he blinked and looked away. He didn't want to _see_ anything. Seeing would make it worse. 

" _Distant_ cousin. Hardly related to us at all," the man quickly added. His voice became very nervous and he pulled at his moustache. "Petty criminal, not a very good one either. Keeps getting caught, he's in prison again, the last I heard. String of children all over the country, none of which he gives a single pound for. He's taken after his parents, father especially. Nothing we could control, he came to us that way. Tried our best with but he has bad blood." 

Draco had put his teacup down with so much force he cracked the saucer underneath. 

"I've imposed on you too long. I must go." Draco stood and silently thanked Merlin for his mother and her near religious devotion to manners. You would never go into someone's home and be _rude_. 

But it was Harry they were talking about and nothing could be worse, and what was that he saw a flash of in the woman's eyes? 

_Control_ he told himself. It sounded like Aunt Bellatrix's voice in his head. He wasn't an impetuous child who reacted off emotions alone. 

As he walked to the door, the woman pale, still tight lipped in his wake, he realized quite distantly he was counting. _One…two…three…_

It was everything he could do to hold himself together. He clung to counting the steps to the door like it was all he had left in the world. 

He knew if he stopped that would be it. His control would slip. He would pull his wand and demand an apology to Harry, demand they tell the truth. Then by fucking god he would use the Cruciatus Curse on them if he had to. Such anger, such hate had not suffused him since he was a teenager. The flames licked at his chest as he counted. 

_eighteen…nineteen…_

The woman handed him his coat. He had it on and was out the door….

Draco raised the almost spent cigarette to his lips and chided himself for not burning the place down when he had the chance. Rendering their garden sterile for the next two decades with the touch of his wand was not enough. Harry deserved more. But would Harry think so?

Harry liked to think the past, these people, were firmly behind him. He hardly spoke of them, even when pushed. He pretended that no part of what they did, and how they treated him affected him now. 

So much of Harry, his Harry, was a result of that environment. He wouldn't allow that to happen to anyone, any child, as long as he had the power to control it. And if he didn't have the power then he would find another way. 

Yes, Harry valued blood and a name, his children were his life. But his life was not just genetics passed on. It was Teddy, it was those damn Weasleys who he still loved, it was his godfather that he had a photo of in the house and it was Draco, too. Love came in many ways, and sadly for Harry, until he had his own, it never came in the form of family.

Draco snorted to himself as he realized even Aunt Bellatrix, who scared him more than anything, at least took an interest in him. Didn't treat him like something the dog vomited. If Aunt Bellatrix was good family compared to the Dursleys than that really said it all. 

What was it Draco had seen in that woman's head though? Her mind brimming with thoughts of Harry, what was it Draco caught a glimpse of? He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose calling the memory forward. 

It was muddled, unclear. Like bits of a dream one had last night and was quickly losing the vestiges of. Then it was suddenly sharp and Draco saw it clearly. A small boy, no more than four, lying on some sort of pallet and it was dark all around save for the square patch of light coming from a doorway. He was in a cupboard and the light cut across his wide-eyed face as the door was pulled closed. It was like the boy was something repugnant to be locked away forever. 

Draco was going to be sick. 

He stood up quickly and pulled his wand out. He was going to _kill_ that woman. He could have, he knew, and not had a single moment of remorse for it. He had to respect Harry and the choice he made, though. Put them behind him. 

Draco Disapparated. 

He hadn't even landed when he was shoving open the door to the house. 

"Harry! Harry!" he called. 

Harry came rushing down the stairs to him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately alerted. Draco knew it was very unlike him to come thundering into the house but he couldn't help it. 

"Nothing," Draco said gruffly. Not feeling words could do anything for him at this moment, he grabbed Harry and pulled him to him. Draco held him tight, and pressed his cheek to the side of his head. He was warm and solid against Draco. Draco found it so reassuring he could have cried, though Draco would never actually shed tears. 

"Sure you're fine?" Harry said, sounding both amused and worried. Draco nodded against him. "You're absolutely mental sometimes, you know that?" 

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, so sorry," Draco said. Sure Harry thought Draco was apologizing for his sudden onset of insanity but that was fine. "Sorry," Draco said again. 

Even if Harry didn't understand it, Draco wanted to say it. He was sorry for not understanding for so long. Sorry he couldn't accept it and had to dig deeper. Mostly sorry Harry understood what it was like to be treated like an affliction. 

Draco would never embarrass Harry by telling Harry he knew and fully understood now. A man was entitled to his secrets and entitled to live despite them. Love for Harry and how he managed to be absolute brilliant person ignited through Draco. 

He gripped Harry harder. 

"Raving," Harry laughed. 

"Indeed," Draco said and this time he was responding to what Harry said. Yes, Draco felt quite out of his head, almost an intoxicated feeling. Everything he felt for Harry was overflowing.

"This is nice and all, but I have to go get Lily," Harry said kissing Draco's cheek. "Want to come with us?" 

"Sure," Draco said, his voice not sounding like his own. He sounded excited. 

Harry leaned back and blinked at Draco. "You hate the Magical Menagerie. You complain it's hot, it smells, it's loud, and Lily always has to visit every cage." 

"I hate the rodents, too, you forgot those," Draco said tightly. 

"So you're coming with us?" 

"Ask again and the answer is no," Draco huffed. Damn it, the bleeding animal store. He had forgot Lily wanted another fish. 

"Great, I'll get my jacket," Harry said, kissed Draco, and ran upstairs. 

As he came downstairs wrapping his scarf around his neck he said, "Have you been smoking? Are you upset about something?"

"No," Draco lied. 

"You tasted like it," Harry said bemused, touching his lips. 

"You know me. I enjoy a fag after someone's sucked my prick for money." 

"You should stop going to Knockturn Alley," Harry replied. "Smoking is bad for you and I'll suck your prick for free." 

"Fine, but only because you're the best cock-sucker I know."

*******

The boys had been back at school for over a week. Lily's school holiday lasted a week longer than theirs, though. Harry and she had spent that week together, Draco coming over a few times, but not wanting to impose. Draco had spent two nights with Harry, but on one of those nights, Harry had fallen asleep while he lay in Lily's bed listening to her read. The other night had been hushed and quick. 

The moment they dropped Lily off at the Burrow, Draco standing a marked distance from the door, weary and wary of all things Weasley (crazy sod), Harry had only one thing on his mind. He wanted to take Draco home and bite and suck every inch of his body – after he ran one last errand, though. He had promised Albus he'd do it right away. 

"Al's new glasses weren't ready before he went back to school. We've got to go there and pick them up, then –" 

" _Then_ we're going to that restaurant with the artisan hamburgers I like. I may have a glass of wine or two with it." 

"Isn't that place a bit much for lunch on a Saturday? And wine?" 

"This week has been awful, Weasley is a complete nightmare. Since this is all your fault you will be paying and I will be getting everything I want," Draco said. 

"Wouldn't you rather go home and I can give you something else you want?" 

Draco put a hand up to stop Harry. "Must you make jokes about sex every chance you get?" 

"You do it, too," Harry pointed out. 

"I know. Never change," Draco said and took Harry's hand leading him into the shop. 

Harry waited behind a woman who was arguing with the clerk over the sale price of the glasses. 

Harry watched Draco looking around the shop. He stopped and held up lime green winged pair for Harry to see. Draco mouthed, "On you" and smiled and nodded. Harry winced and shook his head no. 

He smiled as he watched Draco poke around the shop. Everything between them could not have been better. It was hard to believe that less than two weeks ago, Harry was sure Draco would never forgive him and their relationship was ruined. 

Harry absolutely believed without a shadow of a doubt he did the right thing. That didn't keep him from worrying. He feared Draco would leave, and, as it turned out, correctly so. 

What he hadn't anticipated was that Draco would come back and accept him unconditionally, without all of Draco's questions answered. He told him the Dursleys were bad but wasn't about to go into it even though he reckoned he owed Draco more. 

He treated Harry with more love and trust than Harry could've ever asked for, more than he felt he deserved. Draco wouldn't be Draco without ripping Harry's insides out of his arse before they could move past any serious argument, and those had been some very serious arguments. Harry didn't harbour any resentment over Draco acting the way he had, or saying the things he said. 

"Yes?" the clerk snapped as the woman finally left the shop cursing under her breath. 

"I'm here to pick up my son's glasses," Harry said stepping forward. "Albus. Albus Potter." The woman, who Harry hadn't seen in here before, looked a bit taken aback then looked at Harry's forehead and smiled. 

"It will be just a moment," she said sweetly and went to the back. 

"How do I look?" Draco said putting on the exact same style of frame Harry wore. 

Harry straightened his glasses and smiled. "Pretty damn good actually. Maybe you should get a pair." 

"I think the rimless ones over there are more my style," Draco said offhandedly as he took the glasses off and read the tag. "God damn, Harry, is this how much you paid for your glasses?" 

Harry walked over and looked at the price tag Draco was brandishing. 

"Uh…yeah." 

"Why in the name of Merlin's balls will you pay this much for glasses but I can't get you to buy a tasteful pair of jeans?" Draco looked at Harry dumbfounded.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I like having nice glasses." 

"And you let your son get his glasses here, too? This from a man who thinks brooms are an extravagant Christmas present." 

"I never said that," Harry pointed out. "And glasses you wear every day. You get your money's worth I'd say." Harry didn't like Draco bringing up the Christmas present discussion. Until now he'd forgotten it and wasn't keen on remembering it. 

"Don't look so sulky, I'm only giving you a hard time," Draco said, pinching Harry's bottom as he made his way to the sunglasses. 

Draco put on a pair of gold rimmed ones that looked very good on him and Harry told him so. 

"Thank you," Draco said taking them off and checking the price, and nodding approvingly. "I am so tickled Harry Potter is too good for the Saint Mungo's Eye Center and has to come to this shop for his glasses." 

Draco looked like he was about to start giggling with delight. 

"Would you stop?" Harry said exasperatedly. "They're only glasses." 

Draco strode over to Harry and gripped him by the upper arm. Harry chortled. He'd rarely seen Draco so delighted. 

"No, they're so much more than that, Harry," Draco said. "They're hope. If you can improve your glasses, then anything's possible. You may actually dress like a proper human one day. Before I wasn't sure, but now I know." 

"You are completely mad."

"Remember how awful your glasses were when we were boys? Ten years out of style and always banged up. Sometimes not even fitting your face. They were wretched. Looked like the Dursleys found them in a bin." 

Harry stopped smiling. Aunt Petunia _had_ more or less found the frames in a bin. Harry knew for some time he had trouble seeing, but it wasn't until he started school that he was tested. He remembered the Durleys scoffing at the price of glasses. They would never fork out the £100 for Harry's glasses, no more than Aunt Petunia would lower herself to applying for financial aid for them. By chance Aunt Petunia found a beat up old pair that smelled faintly of rubbish. Every pair Harry had after that, until he had his own money, was that way. 

"What? What's wrong?" Draco said reading Harry's face. 

"Nothing," Harry said casually. "She's back." 

Draco turned around as the clerk came striding out of the back with the glasses. 

"I polished them special for you." The woman beamed holding up the glasses. 

"My, uh, son will appreciate that," Harry said reaching for his wallet and catching a glimpse of Draco's expression out of the corner of his eye. He was just waiting to say the woman wanted to polish is knob or something like that. Harry could just imagine the way Draco's head twisted that. 

"Will that be all?" the woman asked cheerily. 

"We'll take these as well," Draco said putting the sunglasses on the counter. 

Harry looked at him hard.

"You put me with a Weasley. You owe me," Draco said simply. "No need to put them in the case," Draco said to the girl. "I'll wear them now."

********

Harry's jaw twitched and his eyes were still burning with anger, he looked like he would explode, again, at any moment. 

"I'm not getting into the metal death trap with you," Draco said as they took the first few steps away from the house. The gravel crunched under their shoes as they walked towards the stone-steps that led up to the car. 

"The hell you aren't," Harry said through gritted teeth. 

Draco resisted the very strong urge to tell Harry if he didn't watch his tone Draco would take the keys and shove them up his arse. Then neither of them would be driving anywhere. Instead he said, "Then calm down. I'm not going anywhere till you get over the urge to rip that pleasant woman's throat out." 

"Pleasant?" Harry spat. 

Draco raised his eyes skyward and shook his head. "You think she's a snob, you never even gave her chance. You didn't like her the moment you set eyes on her." 

"No, I didn't like her the moment I realized she doesn't give a shit about that little girl." 

"It doesn't matter if she gives a shit or not. It matters that we find the girl, and you alienating her family isn't going to help." 

"Is everything all right?" 

Harry and Draco both wheeled around, they were too busy arguing and hadn't heard the crunch on the gravel behind them as the maid who had answered the door walked towards them. 

"Salazar and I were only arguing over who should drive," Harry said smiling at the woman in that way he had that people responded to like dogs responded to a bone. She smiled warmly at Harry, of course. 

"Since Godric's fourth crash he's had his driving privileges revoked and is having a hard time accepting that," said Draco. The woman stopped smiling and blinked at them looking startled. 

Harry shot Draco a look but then said to the woman, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier." 

"Mary. Mary Watling." She was once again smiling. She liked Harry. How shocking. 

"Are you headed out, Ms. Watling? If you have a moment we'd like to speak with you as well," Harry said. 

"I was on my way to my cottage to have some tea if you two would like to join me," she replied. 

Harry gave a brief nod and they followed her down a garden path to a small stone cottage, which lay hidden from view of the main house by tall bushes and tucked against a stone wall. 

She opened the door and called out, "Beth! Are you back?" 

There was no reply. She turned to Harry and Draco "Come in, come in. My sister Beth works and lives here as well but she's run out to the market this morning. Let me take your coats." 

Draco, just as Harry had done in front of him, had to duck his head walking into the house. Draco was just taking in the room when Harry slipped off his coat and Draco was accosted once again with his horrifying suit. 

It was a horrible brown like mud mixed with dog shit, and it had pinstripes of all things. The trousers were too short for Harry and you could see his _black_ socks, and there was no way they did any justice to Harry's legs and arse. The jacket didn't fit Harry either. While it was fine across the chest and back, it was too loose at the waist, making him look like he needed a meal or fifty. His arms also protruded too far from the sleeves. You could see the rounded bones of his wrists. The fabric was cheap and Draco would have accused him of getting it at some awful Muggle department store but the suit was obviously second hand. The fabric on the knees was lighter and worn. 

Draco slipped off his boiled wool jacket and beige tartan scarf, handing them to the woman. He straightened the cuffs of his shirt and the arm of his suit, making sure it wasn't creased. This was his first time wearing it since his mother had sent it to him. It was charcoal – yes Draco wore a lot of grey – worsted wool. The slim cut trousers highlighted his long lean legs, and the perfectly cut two buttoned side-vented jacket. Draco's mother didn't even need to tell him it was for undercover work. He knew the moment he saw the jacket. Muggle work always involved a lot of stand, sit, and repeat. 

He was straightening the collar of the white shirt he wore underneath – no tie, it didn't work with the suit at the moment – when Harry shot him a look. Mary was filling up the kettle and Draco hissed, "What?" to Harry. 

"Stop fussing with your suit, you girl. Yes, you look good. You don't have to keep straightening it every two seconds." 

Mary invited Draco and Harry to sit at the table as she busied herself getting out mugs, plates, cream, sugar and some biscuits. The house was small but warm. It had a low-slung ceiling with beams crisscrossing it. The main room was kitchen, dining area and sitting area. Draco could see to the back were a couple rooms and a washroom. Mary and her sister, Beth, were very fortunate they were afforded such a place to stay. They were no doubt grateful to their employer. 

Draco looked back to Harry but his head was turned. Draco sat up in his chair to peer over Harry's shoulder to see what had caught his attention. It was the dresser Mary had taken the plates out of but on top of it was photo after photo. Some of the occasional family members, Draco supposed, but most of them were of Linette. 

Photos of her in a paddling pool, blowing out birthday candles, cuddling a large stuffed bear, which Draco just noticed sat in a rocking chair in the corner. 

There hadn't been any photos of Linette in the other house. Draco had thought nothing of it at the time. It was nothing out of the ordinary for someone such as Sylvia to keep personal effects contained to one room, and in all likelihood, Draco and Harry hadn't been in that room. 

Mary poured Draco, Harry, and herself each a measure of tea and sat down. 

"Mary," Harry started out, "why don't you tell us about Linette."

Mary gave Harry a small smile and nodded. "She's a very sweet girl. Small for her age, quiet, good manners. I remember the day she came here, she was not even two. Legs like a chicken and wispy brown hair. So much like her father." 

"You knew her father?" Harry said. 

"Yes, but only when he was very little, younger than Linny. His Mum, she died and we heard nothing about him until he died and Sylvia was discovered as the only living family."

"You've worked for the Williams family for a long time?" Draco asked as a clarification. 

"Yes, well, the Moore family. That's Mrs. Williams's maiden name. I worked for her parents until they died then she invited Beth and me here. We've been here the past fifteen years. We're retiring at the end of the year. Going home to Mum, she's just turned ninety-two. She doesn't get along as well as she used to. I haven't a clue what Mrs. Williams will do, before us she had problems keeping help," Mary said and took a sip of her tea. 

"Problems how?" 

"She's got an awful temper. Rages and yells. Says the most frightful things. More than one piece of crystal has been shattered against a wall when she's really at it. And poor Linny, she's frightened of her. Linny's a good girl, stays out of the way. She likes to be in the kitchen with Beth, who does all the cooking, or she'll follow me around while I clean. Mrs. Williams goes after Linny. Yells at her to sit straight, stop fidgeting, keep her face clean. If she's been drinking it's worse. A few weeks ago she scared the child so bad she wet herself." 

Draco looked to Harry but Harry's eyes were fixed on Mary who had now started to cry. Harry put his hand on hers. "Would Linny run away?" Harry asked. 

Mary gave a watery laugh, "I wouldn't blame her if she did but no. She's a four-year-old girl. Where would she go?" 

The door opened and Draco and Harry stood from their seats as another woman, the sister, walked in. 

Beth, unlike Mary who was all kind features, immediately looked at Draco and Harry with caution. 

"Who are you?" she asked. 

"Beth, don't be that way," Mary chided. "They're here to talk about Linny. They are investigating her case." 

"Any leads?" Beth asked abruptly. 

"No, sorry," Harry said. "We've only got the case this morning." 

"Good luck with finding her. It's most likely that woman sold the poor dear to a pack of gypsies and is pretending none the wiser." 

Draco was absolutely shocked these maids were talking about their employer like this. Sure she might have a temper but she also kept them employed, gave them a roof over their heads, and food on their table. They should not be talking about her in that way. It was ungrateful. 

Draco was about to say something when Harry said, "I think we've taken up your time –" 

"No! No," Mary said. "Have a seat. You've hardly drunk your tea. Sit." 

Draco opened his mouth to politely decline the offer but Harry gave him a brief look; they were going to take the offer. 

" _Mary_ ," Beth hissed. "Let them leave, they surely have more important people to talk with than you." 

"No, it's fine," Harry said. "We don't mind." 

Harry didn't _mind_ but Draco wanted to get on with this. Nothing would be gained by sitting and finishing their tea. What was this woman going to do, snipe about her employer the rest of the time while her bitch sister hissed at her? 

"See, Beth, they're nice young men," Mary said. 

Harry snorted. "It's been awhile since anyone has called me a young man." 

"Compared to me, dear, you are," Mary said patting Harry's arm. 

_Christ_. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"I've got to take the vegetables up to the house," Beth said and left. 

The door had hardly closed behind her when Mary looked at Harry and said, voice suddenly quiet, "I know who you are." 

Harry who was drinking his tea slowly lowered the mug to the table, his face perfectly blank, and casually said, "Oh?" 

Mary nodded soundly. "Lightening bolt scars on a forehead aren't too common." 

"No. No they're not," Harry said face still perfectly bland. Draco thought it was funny how easily Harry lost it with Sylvia, but now he seemed perfectly at ease. 

"My brother was one too. He told me about you. Harry Potter." 

"Yes, that is my name," Harry said. 

"You're one, too, I suppose," she said turning to Draco. It may have been the light but Draco thought her eyes didn't hold warmth for him like they did when she talked to Harry. 

"If that's what you think," Draco said with an easy shrug. 

"That's why you're here. You know about Linny because she's one, too. Just like her grandmother, and I suppose that means her dad, too. I knew her grandmother before she left for that school. Worked in the house, like I said. Saw the funny things that would happen around her, it was the same with Linny. Mrs. Williams…she…she pushed Linny once, very hard, Linny started to fall down the stairs. I swear on my soul that little girl bounced like a rubber ball. Not a scrape, not a bruise on her, nothing. I'd never been so grateful for anything in my entire life. Did…did someone take her because she's magic?" Mary's eyes had filled with tears, again. 

"We don't know," Harry said softly. 

"Can I ask you a question about my brother?" Mary said. 

"I'll do my best to answer it," Harry said sounding uncertain. 

"He came to see us, Beth and I. We were his only family. This was twenty years ago. I remember just the day. I'll never forget it. He said he had to leave. That we might not see him for awhile. Said there was a war and that there was an evil man taking over. But a boy, with a lightening scar on his head, was the only hope. Harry Potter. And you would remember the name too if it was the last time you saw your brother who you remember from the day he was born. I suppose he died." 

Muggle born wizard there was no supposition about it. The man was no doubt long gone. 

"Is the war…is it over?" Mary asked. "If it's not I'm so very worried that's why they took Linny." She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and looked expectant at Harry. 

"It's over," Harry assured here. "There is no danger like that to Linny." 

The door opened and with a cold gust of air Beth came back. She stopped the moment she could see her sister's face. 

"What did you do?" Beth said. "You told them about Paul." 

"I did," Mary said with sudden fierceness to her tone. Draco scooted back, naturally not wanting at all to be apart of a family row. In his experience family rows were the most violent. 

"They did not need to know about him," Beth said in a rush. 

"They heard me and there's no going back now," Mary said. Beth glared at her but didn't reply. 

Thinking it was perhaps safe now Draco said, "How did you know who we were?" 

"I know what Linny is. How could I not know? After all I had grown up with my brother, hadn't I? Linny wasn't even two before I knew. Knew there was some kind of wizarding police and you'd come around soon enough. Do not breathe a word to the lady of the house about who you are. She hasn't an idea about Linny and if she did it could come to no good."

Draco couldn't help but like Beth. While Mary's concern for the girl was tender and weepy, her sister's was protective and dangerous. It was the kind of _mothering_ Draco appreciated. 

"We'll take our leave now," Draco said standing from the table. 

"You'll find Linny? Still look after we leave?" Marry warbled putting her hand on Harry's arm. "Make sure she's all right. That no ones hurt her? Both of you?" she turned and looked at Draco. 

"We'll find her," Draco assured. 

Harry squeezed Mary's hand, _again_ , but Draco at least tried not to roll his eyes this time, and walked to grab their jackets. As Draco wrapped his scarf around his neck he thought he saw Beth smile at him. 

"No honest policeman would have that scarf. People might not trust you if they see you in it," she said to Draco. 

"Worse things have happened than people thinking I'm not trustworthy," he shrugged. "If I have to dress like Harry to get people to like me then I'll pass." Her lips twitched at Draco's very dry joke. If possible he liked her more. 

*********

"You aren't allowed to sleep on the job." 

Harry grunted in reply. 

"It's unbecoming of any Ministry employee but much worse in the _Head_ Auror. It's a shame I haven't got the authority to write you up, because I'd have more than a reason to. This is the third time I've caught you in as many days." 

"Bugger off and go find someone who can. Wake me when you get back." 

There was silence but he wasn't lucky enough that Draco had actually left, so Harry kept his eyes closed and pretended it didn't bother him that Draco was staring at him. Harry could feel his eyes on him. 

"Harry," Draco said and because his voice was so quiet, which was unusual for Draco, Harry opened his eyes. 

Draco was sitting on the edge of his desk, legs straight out in front of him supporting him against the desk, arms crossed as he stared down his nose at Harry. 

"What?" Harry said rubbing his eyes under his glasses. 

"I know you haven't been sleeping well, I know you're frustrated, and I know you're anxious, but choosing to sleep now instead of go to all your ridiculous meetings isn't going to make it better." 

"I'm not anxious." Harry picked that out of all the other things Draco listed because it was the only thing Draco had said that he could take issue with. 

"You've been taking her file home and reading it when I'm sleeping. It smells like Floo powder now since you bring it to and from work. The corners are also bent from being shoved in a bag. I've noticed the way you've hugged Lily a little tighter the last few times you've seen her. The photos on your desk are straighter than I've ever seen them, which means you've been looking at them a lot more. You want her home as much as I do. You're anxious," Draco said flatly. 

Harry didn't reply because maybe he was anxious and maybe he was for more reasons than Draco knew or at least said. Harry knew Draco always caught a lot more than he openly admitted to Harry. Draco could gauge the slightest shift in Harry's mood. 

"It's very sweet you pay so much attention to me," Harry said. "I'm very flattered." 

"Don't be. I find it annoying that you're so wound up. One of us is allowed to be neurotic, not both of us. You seem to be occupying that position of late." 

Harry smiled at this. "Is this a rule to us?" he said waving a hand between him and Draco. "You get to be neurotic?" 

"Right, unless you're being neurotic, and I wish you'd stop because I quite like being that person." 

"You're funny," Harry said with an expression that said he thought Draco was a lot more than funny. Harry moved closer, pressing his leg to Draco's to send the point home.   
Draco raised his brows at Harry. 

"Since you're sensible at this point, what do you think we should do?" Harry asked. 

"Right now? I think we should get the hell out of this office before I crawl into your lap. Stop smiling at me like that," Draco stood and pulled at the legs of his trousers. "I know I've only complained about this notion you have about giving me a new partner but if it happens –" 

" _When_ it happens," Harry corrected. 

" _If_. I'll be happy for the break. Sharing an office with you has been terrible. Not only are you disorganized in the extreme but you also cause the most inconvenient erections." 

"It's not inconvenient if you come sit on my lap like you just suggested. Come on, Draco," Harry said, reaching out and grabbing Draco with one hand by the waist of his trousers. 

"Stop," Draco said. 

"You look so good in your uniform, glowering at me like that. And in less than a month we won't have being partners as an excuse to sit in here for hours uninterrupted. Let's appreciate it now." 

Harry's blood rushed at the thought of Draco straddling him and grinding against him. 

"No," Draco said firmly. "You have three meetings this afternoon and if we don't get out of here now they're going to come look for you and I'm not in the mood to be rushed, interrupted or hushed." 

"I didn't know being my secretary was in your job description." 

"One isn't enough to handle you, so I pick up the slack. Let's _go_." 

"Harry!" There was a knock at the door. It was his actual secretary this time. "More post has just arrived for you." 

_Bollocks!_ They had almost made it. Harry thought for a moment of just sneaking out but maybe someone had sent him something useful. With an apologetic look at Draco he opened the door and checked the post. 

There was nothing important or out of the ordinary besides a letter from Clementine Pomfrey at St. Hedwig's. 

Harry opened it and upon reading it, felt immediately guilty. He forgot he had promised to go there. Promised to make arrangements. That was a week ago. _Shit_. The letter wasn't trying to make Harry feel bad; it simply expressed the hope that he was well and would write back to her and let her know when he was coming. 

Draco, the nosey bugger, took the letter from Harry's hand and read it. "You should apologize," Draco said upon completing the letter. 

"I know. I'll write her a letter tomorrow," Harry said. 

Draco crossed his arms and made a disapproving face. "Why don't we go drop by? You can apologize in person." 

"When?" 

"Right now," Draco said. "It's as good a time as any and you need a distraction." 

"I was hoping you would be my distraction," Harry said. 

"Later," Draco said and pulled out his wand to Disapperate. 

They landed in the small snow covered lane that led to Hedwig's House. Harry had helped pick where the place should be built. It was close to a wizarding settlement, Godric's Hollow was a few miles to the east, and it was in a part of the country that always had snow. When Harry had been told about a war orphans' home being built, he had always imagined it in winter: warm and solid, with trees all around, and hills for the children to go sledding. It looked like a silly Christmas card image in his head, but still, he liked it. 

Walking up the lane and seeing the solid, bright red brick set amongst the snowy hills made him happy. 

"This was a good idea. I'm glad you suggested this," Harry said, reaching down and taking Draco's hand. It felt chilly in his. They had forgot their gloves, leaving in such a haste, so Harry held onto it tighter. 

Draco looked down at their hands and back at Harry, his face questioning. Harry shrugged. So what they were technically on duty and in full Auror uniform? If Harry wanted to hold his boyfriend's hand then he was going to hold his boyfriend's hand. There was no difference between that and going at it in the office. Okay, there was a lot of difference between holding hands and shagging, but they had done the latter while working, so they could do the former as well. 

"You already look better. I should drag your arse out here every day if this is what it does for you," said Draco. 

Draco moved to go to the front of the house but Harry pulled him back. "I like to go through the back. I always go that way. Feels more like a home if you don't act formal ringing the door bell." 

Draco said, "More of your neuroticism showing, I see," in reply but let Harry take him around the back. 

The garden fence was obscured from view any other time of year save winter. It was usually cloaked in large lilac bushes every other time of year. Draco and Harry could see through the branches and hear squeals of laughter coming from outside. 

They rounded the corner to the gate and just as Harry reached up to open it, he saw her. The face he had memorized as he studied the photo each night.

Linette. 

There she was outside playing in the snow. She wore a purple snowsuit and a sparkling hat with colourful knobs all over it. The plaited tassels on the end of the hat bounced merrily as she ran through the snow, the other child chasing her. She looked utterly carefree. So very unaware that Harry had sat up almost every night for the past two weeks agonizing about what had happened to her. Harry wasn't upset. In fact, he thought that was how it should be. 

He turned to Draco who had frozen in shock just as Harry had. His mouth was gaped in a very un-Draco-like fashion, and his eyes were wide. 

"She's here?" Draco spoke first. "She's been here the whole bloody time? Are those women stealing children now?" 

On cue Clementine Pomfrey walked out of the house and called the children for lunch. Soup and warm bread, Harry thought he heard her say. He thought he could hear Poppy calling from inside the house. 

"Let's go get her," Draco said taking out his wand and reaching for the latch on the gate. "This is it, it's over." 

In that instant Harry made a decision he didn't even realize he had considered. But once he did it he knew it had been in his head a long time. Linette, Linny, was more than just a missing little girl. 

Harry stepped between Draco and the gate and put his arms up to block him. 

"What are you doing?" Draco said through clenched teeth. "Let's go." 

"Wait, Draco," Harry said. "Please, just wait." 

**********

Draco slammed the door behind him. It felt good and there was no need to be quiet, as Harry probably knew he was already here. Who else would Apparate on his doorstep this late at night? It was best not to dwell on that question, given that earlier today Harry had done something that Draco would not have imagined Harry capable of. There may very well be whores laid out in the living room and Harry snorting white powder off their stomachs. 

The house was quiet. Harry limited himself to one shocking act a day then, Draco thought bitterly. Besides Harry wasn't the type to pay for sex. 

The house was warm with the scent of food. Draco turned left to the kitchen; Harry was probably making himself dinner. 

Draco stopped in the entryway to the kitchen, folded his arms and leaned to the side. He eyed Harry who was bent over a pot stirring something, while another boiled away. It smelled and looked like Harry was making pasta. He still had on some of his uniform. The scarlet waistcoat was gone but he still had on his linen shirt. Untucked now and rolled up to the elbows. His black trousers were still on as well as his tall boots, the heels of which were muddy. Harry must have been out walking. He and Draco hadn't been in any mud today, just snow. On the counter next to Harry was a tumbler of whisky. Draco could see one of Harry's fingerprints on it from where he stood. 

Harry was the most stubborn arse he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing and so it was to Draco's surprise that Harry spoke first. "Did you come over for dinner?" he asked without looking up. 

"It's a bit late for dinner," Draco replied and glimpsed at the wall clock, ten minutes past eleven. 

Harry shrugged and said, "Got home and I was hungry." 

"Where did you go?" 

Harry shrugged again but said nothing. 

Draco felt shut out again. Kept away from some secret part of Harry he wasn't allowed to glimpse. He could feel the bile burn in his chest and claw at his throat. Harry wasn't supposed to be complicated like this. Keep Draco out with one word or movement and then in the next breath tell Draco, he _loves_ him.

Draco's body suddenly ached with nervous tension. Harry, so bloody sure about them after only two months! Draco momentarily wondered if there was something wrong with him because he couldn't be that clear, have that much conviction. But Harry did, he always did. Draco cursed himself for not realizing this from the start. Harry did nothing by halves. Draco didn't know if he could reciprocate on the same level as Harry, but he did know he wanted Harry right now. That, at least, he was sure of. 

Unable to keep from moving, Draco did the best thing he could think of; he crossed the distance between them, pulled Harry around, grabbed his face, and kissed him. 

The spoon Harry had been holding clattered to the floor as Harry reached up and gripped Draco's shoulders. The kiss deepened. Draco could taste the smoky hint of whisky on Harry's breath. The stubble on Harry's cheeks felt prickly under the pads of Draco's thumbs. 

Draco pushed a thigh between Harry's legs, looking for reassurance that Harry wanted him too. The bastard could say it and show it every second of every day but Draco would never stop looking for it. Harry groaned and pushed against him, his cock stiffening rapidly. 

Harry slammed his body to Draco's. Draco stumbled backwards hitting the pot of boiling water making it splash everywhere. He could hear the hiss of it on the burner, feel the water seeping through his cloak, and the scent of burning in the air. 

He leaned into Harry not wanting his clothes to catch on fire. Harry pulled him close and pushed him away from the burner. Their kissing had become rough. Harry's teeth scraped Draco's bottom lip making him gasp. He bit down on Harry's in reply. 

Harry shoved Draco to the counter. Harry's weight pinned him there. Draco fisted his hands in Harry's shirt silently telling him to stay there. Harry reached down and palmed Draco's cock. Draco groaned and rocked against the touch. 

Draco's spread his legs wider and Harry pulled his hand away but it was quickly replaced by Harry's hips. Draco thrust up against Harry making their trouser-covered cocks rub against each other. 

Harry put his hands on either side of Draco, bracing himself on the counter top and began thrusting quickly. _Oh fuck, that felt good._ Draco dropped his head back and cried out. He was going to come right here, he was sure. Fully clothed while Harry fucked him against the counter. 

Draco circled his arms around Harry's waist, holding him closer so the thrusts were short and quick. 

Harry reached with one hand and shoved the fabric of Draco's cloak aside and pushed his hand in between the buttons of Draco's shirt. Harry's hand felt clammy on Draco's skin and for a moment Draco wondered if Harry was nervous. The thought was quickly forgotten as Harry pulled his hand sharply up causing Draco's shirt to catch on the button and tear. The button didn't pop off the shirt but his shirt still came open. Harry dropped his head to Draco's chest and licked and kissed his skin. 

Draco arched into Harry's mouth and he lifted one hip on the counter trying to gain friction on his cock, which had been lost. Draco found contact on Harry's hip and rubbed against it. 

"Stop," Harry said, putting a hand to Draco's hip to still him. Harry looked down at him, eyes bright and face flushed. "Want to fuck you. Want to feel your arse around my cock." 

Draco moaned and pulled Harry in for another kiss. Draco put both feet on the floor and made quick work of Harry's shirt while Harry unfastened Draco's cloak in a rush and pushed it from his shoulders and moved down to his trousers. Their kiss broke momentarily as Draco got impatient with the buttons of Harry's shirt and lifted it over Harry's head. 

Harry's skin pebbled as Draco ran his palms over Harry's chest. Draco twisted one of Harry's nipples between two of his fingers and Harry shoved Draco's trousers and pants down. 

The air felt cool against Draco's cock and _god_ , he was harder than a rock. Harry pressed his leg to Draco and Draco almost came all over the soft felted wool of his trousers. 

Harry straightened up, releasing Draco from being pinned against the counter. Draco quickly toed his shoes off and kicked his trousers away. 

Draco held Harry's belt and backed towards the kitchen table. Harry reached around and threw a chair unceremoniously out of the way. The back of Draco's thighs hit the table and he lay back pulling Harry with him. 

Harry rested one forearm over Draco and Draco could hear Harry undoing his belt and trousers with his other hand. Draco imagined how his strong deft fingers looked undoing the buckle, unfastening his trousers and imagined him pulling out his long thick cock. Draco moaned; oh God he wanted Harry to shove his cock in him. 

Harry wasn't looking at him. He was studying Draco's body. He brushed a thumb across the sparse hairs of Draco's chest, then pressed it firmly to the muscles, and up to the hollow of Draco's shoulder. The nail passed over the small part of Draco's scar that had no feeling to it at all. 

Draco reached up and touched the circular scar on the opposite side from Harry's heart. Draco wondered if Harry could feel Draco lightly tracing it or was he like Draco and also had bits of him that hadn't healed perfectly. 

Harry looked up to Draco's face. He looked wild, almost animalistic above him. His hair chaotically going in every direction, the bright green of his eyes making his wide black pupils look even more dangerous, and his teeth bared as he breathed heavily through his mouth. 

"You-" Harry started to say, but the rest of it was lost as Draco suddenly felt warm, slick and open. 

"Oh, God, Harry," Draco moaned canting his hips up. 

Draco spread his legs wide and Harry thrust his cock in him. It was hard and fast and Draco quickly realized he wasn't slick or open enough for this kind of use. His arse burned with the stretch and the friction of Harry's cock. It was brilliant. 

He looked at Harry's face; Harry was staring back at him, _hard_. Draco moved his eyes, almost afraid to be looked at with so much intensity. The muscles of Harry's chest jumped with effort and beads of sweat gathered at his sternum. The muscles in Harry's arms flexed from shoulder to wrist as he kept his hands flat to the table and dug his fingers against the unyielding oak. His knuckles were white and bowed. He fucked Draco relentlessly, pounding into him over and over. Draco raised his hips to meet every thrust, his back slamming down over and over on the sharp edge of the table. 

Draco heard the scrape of Harry's boots against the floor as he widened his stance. Felt the brush of his trousers on the inside of his legs. The kitchen echoed with the _clank clank clank_ of Harry's undone buckle. 

Harry suddenly gripped Draco's shirt, twisting his fist in it, pulling Draco closer. 

"Fuck!" Draco called out as Harry angled into that spot right there. "Yes! Fuck!" he said again as Harry thrust manically. 

Draco reached for his cock and quickly stroked it. Faster and faster, he wanted to come as Harry fucked him just like that. 

He saw Harry's stomach muscles tighten. He knew that meant Harry was close. Harry stilled and let out a long loud groan as he filled Draco. The warmth filling his body took him over the edge and Draco cried out too. Come on his belly and across his hand, his arse clenching around Harry, making him moan again. 

Draco had every intention of lying back on the table and not moving for a good long while but Harry, hand still fisted in his shirt, pulled him to the floor. 

Harry curled around him in surprising tenderness for just how hard they just fucked. Draco's arse was throbbing, which suddenly and forcibly reminded him of their first time. Not only had his arse ached that time, but the rug burns on his knees had smarted for a week. 

"You're smiling. What's so funny?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Not smiling." 

"I can feel your cheek on my chest," Harry replied. 

"Only thinking your spell work hasn't much improved," Draco said. 

"Are you talking about –" and Harry lightly touched Draco's lower back to indicate the rest. 

Draco nodded against Harry. 

"That was on purpose. I like the friction," Harry admitted. Draco sighed, shivered at the words. He liked it too and was tempted to tell Harry to do it that way all the time. 

They fell into silence again and after a few moments the silence bothered Draco. He wanted to say something, slide into their natural banter so he would know everything was all right. There were two things on Draco's mind he was grappling with. The first was Harry's candidness over his feelings for Draco. Draco was not about to bring that up, he didn't want to talk about that. So he went for the second thing that was on his mind. 

"What's your aunt's family name again? I can't remember." Draco felt Harry's body stiffen under him. Perhaps not the wisest way to bring up the subject but it was done now. 

"Is that why you came here? Thought you could _fuck_ it out of me?" 

Draco sat up and looked coldly down at Harry. "If I thought _fucking_ you would solve your problems then I would have had you over your desk hours ago." 

Harry sat up and pulled his knees to his chest and dropped his head down. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

For a moment, Draco could only blink at Harry. An apology wasn't what he was expecting at all. Harry must have been really torn up inside. 

"I am sorry, about all of it." Harry looked up at Draco, he looked suddenly very tired. "I told you what I think is enough. Don't go looking for my files either. Head Auror files are sealed. I don't want you finding them and cursing them into oblivion."

"Why not? If they're that bad then they deserve me coming over for a visit," Draco said lightly even though he was far from joking. 

"Leave it. They aren't worth you hating them. It's in the past. It doesn't matter now." 

Draco didn't snap back with all the amazing retorts he could think but allowed Harry, for now, to have his hard won peace. 

"I meant what I said earlier," Harry said as he reached a hand to Draco. "That I wouldn't hide anything from you, that I trust you. I love you enough that _we_ can have a secret." 

"Two bloody months, Potter," Draco said. "You're completely ridiculous. You build up to this sort of thing. You don't just lay it all out there." 

"I did that before. It didn't work out so great," Harry said.

"Do you expect the same from me?" Draco said suddenly worried he had to have secrets with Harry, not just his very own. 

Harry snorted. "I said I was in love, not thick." 

"Uck. Stop saying that." Draco sat up and looked down at Harry who looked wide eyed and innocent. "Some things are better left understood and unspoken." 

"Does that mean you feel the same?" Harry grinned. 

"No. Not a chance. I hate you, Potter. Don't ever forget that." 

Harry put his arms around Draco's waist and said as he tried to kiss him, "Coming from you that really means love." 

"Get off me, Potter," Draco said pushing Harry lightly and turning his head away. He was in no mood to be kissed. "Would you let go?" Draco tried prying Harry's arms off of him. He was feeling smothered. 

"Give me what I want first," Harry said innocently. 

Draco turned his head and gave Harry a quick kiss. "Satisfied?" 

"For now," Harry said lightly. They both stood and Draco noticed his back ached suddenly. He was too old for shagging on kitchen tables. What had he been thinking?

As Draco gathered his trousers and began stepping into them Harry said, "You haven't let it go, have you?"

"Nope not a chance," Draco replied zipping up his trousers. 

"You're staying here tonight, though, right?" Even if Draco had planned on leaving he couldn't now, not with Harry looking at him all sad eyed and hair the definition of ridiculous. 

"Yes, but only because the kids get back tomorrow and if I don't stay then I won't get a chance to lick come off your face for a few weeks." It was always easiest to deflect with a filthy joke. Not that he'd object to doing that. 

Harry nodded and did up his own trousers but didn't bother to retrieve his shirt as he went and Vanished the contents of his ruined dinner. 

As they walked upstairs Harry said, "We're at an impasse then? And you're staying because…"

"You have depraved desires that I'm amenable to. As well as you're stubborn and I'm right, so I have to stick around to finally show you the light." 

Harry chuckled but didn't say anything else. Smart move, from a man who knew Draco wasn't about to let any of this drop…yet. 

**********

"Are, you, _fucking_ , insane?" Draco said each word with cold deliberation. 

"No. Passed my mind healer check just a few months ago," Harry said keeping his choice of words light so as not to upset Draco further. Harry knew he was already in enough trouble. 

"Now is not the time to be funny!" Draco said pounding his fist on his desk. 

When Draco first took over Harry's office, Harry had hated that Draco had placed their desks front to front so they were touching and they were constantly facing each other. Now he was grateful for it as they stood on opposite sides of the desk and Harry was certain the space between them kept Draco from hitting him. He was also glad there didn't appear to be anything on Draco's desk worth throwing at him. 

"We found her by arse backwards luck and you want to leave her there? I can't believe this is happening." Draco began to pace angrily. Harry kept silent, as it was much safer that way. "We're the worst fucking Auror team ever. The maids had a fucking wizarding brother, they knew about _you_ and so they had to know there was a fucking wizard orphanage because that's where the father was sent! Before they leave their fucking jobs, they cart her off to keep her safe. Un-fucking-believable!" 

"I don't think it was both of them. Mary seemed honestly distressed by it all. I would say it was just Beth," Harry put in. 

"Fuck!" Draco kicked his chair sending it skittering across the floor. "We never even considered, never even _fucking_ thought. And now you want to continue making us look like fucking inept morons and just leave her there!" 

Harry realized for the first time that Draco said 'fuck' a lot when he was angry. 

"I'm going to get her. That's it. Give me my wand, Harry. I'm taking her back. I'm not going to look like the shit of the department," Draco strode to Harry, palm out in demand. Harry had taken Draco's the minute they got back. He didn't want Draco cursing him because he was about to give him a reason to. 

"No. You care more about your bloody reputation than doing what is right for Linny," Harry said. 

"Don't do that. Don't you dare call her Linny like she's your friend. Like she's something special to you. She is a missing little girl and it was our case to find her and now we did." 

"She," Harry said instead of using her name in any way, "means more than this job, than this position, and so if everyone thinks we're shit then so be it." 

Draco shook his head, staring at Harry in incomprehension. "I know you don't give a fucking Knut what people think about you but this is illegal. You're breaking the laws you took a fucking oath to uphold." 

Harry raised a shoulder in half a shrug, doing his best to keep calm which was really hard with Draco storming and raging around. "I always tell my Aurors to use their best judgement and this is my best judgement."

"So next time I break up a smuggling ring and find some rare dragon hides and a few of those invaluable golden claws, I can take some because it's my best judgment that those do more good in my possession than stuffed away in the evidence room?" 

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco being bombastic. "I think you've gone a tad too far," he said. 

"The hell I have! You are making me, _ME_ , of all people remind you of the laws and I'm allowed to make you see fucking sense anyway I want." 

"I don't care about the law!" Harry snapped losing some of the control he was clinging to. "She is more important than that." Harry saw the spit fly from his mouth as he forcefully said each word. 

"Then why her? Why now?" 

"You saw what Mrs. Williams is like, heard for yourself," Harry said. 

"So she's not ideal. She's the girl's only family." 

"You're talking blood, not family." 

"They're the same thing." 

"Absolutely not the same."

"I don't understand," Draco said simply. 

Harry inhaled slowly and closed he eyes as he told Draco, he couldn't look at Draco sneering at him while he said this. "My aunt and uncle were awful. I will not allow her or any child to be raised that way. If I see it and I can change it then I will. She will stay there because she is loved, cared for, and most of all she's wanted." 

"How were they awful?" Draco said and Harry breathed easily for a moment because he had stopped yelling. "I remember hearing you hated them but that was back at school and I didn't give a shit about your feelings then." 

Harry opened his eyes and smirked at Draco. "Glad to know things have changed." 

Draco shrugged but didn't say anything Harry knew he was waiting for an answer. 

"It's enough to say they were. They aren't important now-" 

"You are fucking mental. If they're the reason you're not returning her then they're important." 

" _We're,_ Draco. You and me, we are not returning her." 

"That's fucking unfair of you. If your partner was anyone else, she'd be home right now," Draco said. 

"Yes, and?" Harry said with the vague feeling those were perhaps explosive words but in for a Knut…. 

"And because you happen to suck my cock and fuck my arse and share my bed for Merlin's fucking sake you think you can do this! You cannot take advantage of our relationship like this. Advantage of me! And hang this on us! I haven't even had dinner with your sodding kids!" 

"I am not taking advantage of you," Harry said. 

"Yes, you are! You know I can't do anything about this because that would ruin what we have!" Draco pointed angrily at Harry, his eyes dark with dangerous anger. 

"So you would want to take her back?" 

"God, no! But if I wanted to do what you're doing I wouldn't keep it between us. I would have the decency to Oblivate you and pretend it never happened." 

"You don't trust me?" Harry said, stung. 

"'Course I trust you," Draco snapped. "I am not going to burden you with this sort of secret though. Burden us with it." 

Harry didn't understand. He scratched his head trying to sort out why Draco didn't want them keeping this to themselves. "Is it because we haven't been together that long? Would it be better if this was ten years down the road?" 

"Be a hell of a lot better than now," Draco said voice still carrying a sharp edge. 

"I don't understand the difference," Harry said frankly. "I love you and because I do, I trust you and I think we will be okay."

Draco went white and his eyes were wide and Harry saw his lips tremble with fury. "How dare you fucking say that now? Fucking say those words trying to get me on your side?" 

"I didn't say it for that. I meant it. Doesn't matter if it was now or in ten years, I'm all in with you."

"You cannot fucking lay this on me! I knew the moment we fucked it was a mistake! You'd have hearts in your eyes and see us skipping off in the sunset. And here you are fucking using it against me. You're a fucking piece of work. Some fucking perfect Saviour of the Wizarding World you are. Manipulating me by telling me you love me. Jesus!" 

Harry lost any sense of calm and control. He snapped at Draco's vicious words. "I would never fucking manipulate you, you fucking bastard. I am not your fucking father –" 

"Don't you dare say a thing about my father," Draco said through clenched teeth. 

"My feelings for you have no strings attached. I don't expect a bloody thing from you. I only want to be with you. That's all. If you think I would tell you I love you to try and make you do what I want then you're the one who's fucking insane." Harry threw Draco's wand at him and was annoyed to see that Draco caught it deftly before it hit his head. 

Harry pointed his wand at Linny's file on his desk and it erupted in flames with a flick of his wrist. He turned on the spot and Disapparated. 

************

Draco surreptitiously looked at Harry as he bent down to hug Scorpius. Harry was talking to Ron and both faces glowed with laughter. Leave it to Potter that the moment Draco tried to look at him, he picked that moment to look happy and perfect. 

As he straightened, he took his gaze back to Scorpius and said, "I expect good marks at the end of the year. None of this rubbish that it's too much work."

"It is a lot of work," Scorpius whinged. 

"Make sure you keep at it. I think your grandmother is sending you something loaded with sugar from her holiday. Don't eat it all at once, it'll make you sick and it's bad for your complexion." 

"Only girls say words like complexion," Scorpius said making a wincing face that Draco recognized as one that he made as well. 

Draco chuckled and said, "Sorry it's a _girl's_ word, but all the same." 

With one last quick hug Scorpius walked to the train. "Work on your Runes!" Draco called out to his son. 

"I'm only a first year," Scorpius said, turning around and shaking his head, even as he smiled. 

"Still work on it. It's good to get ahead!" Draco called back, half way between laughing and crying. He loved that they could tease each other, laugh together. It was something he didn't have very much of growing up. 

He hated watching Scorpius go. Dropping him off now, after the Christmas Holiday, almost seemed harder than dropping him off at the start of term. It would be a longer absence this time. Scorpius wanted to stay at Hogwarts for the Easter Holiday. Draco was happy his son enjoyed it so much but he still missed him. 

With Scorpius now on the train, Draco could stop pretending he didn't want to watch Harry. Harry was getting a hug from Albus who then turned and clambered off to the train. James hopped off the train and trotted up to Harry. 

Harry put his arm around his son and leaned in saying something quiet just for his ears. Probably admonishing him to keep the ghastly new fireworks hidden and away from Filch. James nodded and Harry squeezed his son tightly before he was off like a flash back on the train. 

As Harry raised a hand in goodbye Draco noticed the same expression on his face that Draco had been feeling moments ago – caught between joy and loss. 

Perhaps he had been a tiny bit unfair when he accused Harry of not valuing family or whatever nasty wording he had picked at the time. 

The train whistle blew and doors started slamming shut as it prepared to leave the station. Parents and other family Disapparated or walked out through the barrier. Draco waited because Harry was standing there waiting as well. 

Harry looked to Draco and for a moment Draco felt caught. Draco held very still keeping his eyes on Harry's. Harry blinked slowly and Draco wondered if he knew the effect that had on his looks: ink-black lashes and bright eyes. It was a deadly combination. 

Harry took a tentative step towards him and Draco nodded slightly that it was okay. Harry put his hands in his pockets looking casual. Harry looked quite good in his Auror uniform. Draco straightened up. He didn't look half bad himself. 

"I never got a chance to thank you for your Christmas present," Harry said dryly. 

"Oh, you know," Draco shrugged modestly. "I was going to get you a nice holiday to Brazil to see the Quidditch World cup this summer but you thought my taste in gifts was a bit much." 

"So I got a cleaning and repair bill for your uniform instead?" 

"My cloak was in tatters after our foray into a swamp last October. The boots waterlogged then as well. Had to get my suit cleaned because you made me ride in a car and that makes me nervous and lastly the buttons in my best uniform shirt. You'll recall all of these events no doubt." 

"I do." Harry smiled sheepishly at Draco and it went straight to his heart. 

"Next year maybe I'll get you something better." 

Harry raised his head in surprise and said, "There's going to be a next year?

Draco tutted and said, "Of course there's a next year. You can't get rid of me that easily. All your mad nonsense is a lot to deal with and I'm not about to admit I did anything wrong because I was completely justified in everything I did and said." 

"I reckon so." 

"Fine, maybe I was a bit too mean and stomping out of your house in a snit. Scorpius still hasn't forgiven me for leaving early. I expect you to make that up to him. We'll be having dinner this summer together with your children and Scorpius because he likes them, despite their rowdiness and my cautions that they'll end up just like you." 

Harry smiled and shook his head in a way that was not all that unlike what Scorpius had just done. "You talk a lot when you want to." 

"Have you got something to say?" 

"Only that I'm sorry for Li – the case with the little girl. Sorry I put things on you and just expected you'd go along." Harry rubbed a finger under his nose and looked over Draco's shoulder. "I can Obliviate you if you'd like." 

Draco's felt the muscles in his face stiffen, he hadn't been expecting that and Harry was serious. "Ah –no thank you, I quite like my memory intact. I like knowing how much you care about me because if I didn't know then I'd be worried I was the only one who felt that way." 

Harry kept his lips pressed firmly together but he smiled and raised his brows at Draco, looking at him expectantly. 

"Wipe that look off your face. That's the best you'll bloody get," Draco snapped and pushed Harry playfully. 

Harry put out a hand to push Draco back, but Draco snatched it up and pulled Harry in for a kiss. The platform was empty and Draco had had enough of this feelings talk. 

As they separated, Draco could see Harry had been blushing and he felt his face heat as well. 

"You're all right then? Good with everything?" Harry asked. "I only ask because you're complicated and well –" Harry ran a hand through his hair " – if I don't ask then I'll never figure it out." 

"Some Head Auror," Draco snorted. He didn't want to ruin the moment by telling Harry that no, he wasn't quite comfortable with it all. After all, they had tentatively made up once only to have Draco stew over it and the anger to rise up all new and fresh. It was different this time, though. Draco knew that and reminded himself. 

"No, I'm not angry about the case. Not going to bring it up again, ever. I know you love your family. Your kids, Teddy, and all those Weasleys." Draco made a face like he was going to be sick but then smiled coyly. "I wish I knew more about your relations." He refrained from calling them family as Harry didn't count them as such. 

A puff of laughter came through Harry's nose and he said, "The Dursleys aren't worth knowing." 

Dursley. There it was. Draco doubted Harry even realized he had said it. He went on pretending it was all normal. 

"Everyone hates their family at some point. It's adolescence, isn't it?" 

Harry cocked his head to one side as if he were thinking hard about something then he said, "The last thing I remember them giving me for Christmas was a used tissue." 

Draco laughed. He couldn't be serious. 

"Honestly," Harry said. "I have tried to remember anything they gave me. That's all I could come up with, and that should easily sum up how they felt about me, and the feeling is mutual." 

"I can't imagine you hating anyone." 

Harry lowered his head and looked Draco sternly. "You know I hate plenty of people." 

"True, then I can't imagine anyone hating you," Draco said. 

"That's only because you love me," Harry smiled widely. 

"Watch it." 

"I will as long as you promise not to send me love notes while we're at the office today. You can't stare at me longingly across our desks anymore, you've been moved." 

_Fuck._ That could only mean one thing. 

"Weasley and me, is it?" 

"Yup." 

Draco glowered at him. "You were in for some serious make up sex tonight but now I'm not so sure." 

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, well I have Lily the entire week. She's not back in school yet. I'm just going in to make sure you and Angelina are set up then I'm leaving." 

Draco sighed, disgusted. The things he endured for Harry. It was Harry though, and he was worth it. Also Draco had a name now. That was all he needed. He could be on the Dursleys' doorstep before night fall. 

"Ready to go to work or would you like to tell me you love me before we go?" 

"I'm going to hit you if you don't stop smiling like that," Draco said balling his hand into a fist. 

"I'll start then," Harry said still smiling. He cleared his throat and tried to look serious but his mouth still twitched at the corners. "Draco, I –" 

"Stop," Draco said cutting across Harry. "I know all right? Don't spoil the moment with your lovey dovey crap." 

"I was only going to tell you that I think you have the most brilliant cock I've ever seen." 

"How would you know?" Draco scoffed. "Besides you've probably seen a total of six in your whole life. One being your own, one being mine, and the other four belonging to your dorm mates at Hogwarts." 

"How many have you seen?" Harry said, trying to act indignant but failing miserably. 

"A gentleman never says," Draco sniffed. "Though yours is quite exceptional and I have firm ground to stand on when I say that." 

"Slag." 

"Prude." 

"Love you." 

"Your hair is shameful."   
"I could keep it shorter I suppose," Harry said ruffling his hand through it, totally unaware the effect that action had on Draco. "But if it's too short you won't have anything to yank when you're trying to get me to suck you harder." 

Draco laughed. "Too true. It's not so bad then." He didn't need to say anything else. He could see it in Harry's eyes that he knew.


End file.
